The Angels Lullaby
by girlX901
Summary: Meet Ichigos twin sister, Angel.She starts having adventures with her brother, and she meets the one that loves fighting Ichigo. Funny how even though he starts wanting to fight her she falls in love with him. Will love bloom or will it fade like lullaby
1. SAVE RUKIA OR I'LL KILL YOU ICHIGO

**Hiya! It's me, GirlX901. So my computer shut down on me so now here I am. After restarting my computer and losing all of my files. Writing a story called. "The Angels lullaby!" Now remember I don't own anything. And right after I need you to review to tell me should the girl in the story have the Valkyries as her zanpakuto off of Valkyrie Profile. Or should she have the an angel of war zanpakuto.**

**Well remember I don't own anything. Oh and if you don't review. I'm sending Tessai after you. Oh wow I rhymed….kinda.**

**12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940414243444546474849505152535455565758596061626364656667686970**

Angels POV:

"Angel are you ready to go?" asked my twin brother Ichigo.

"Yep, sure am. Oh did you get that dying message from Urahara. He really needs a new sense of humor." I smiled while picking up my Lolita parasol.

"He's weird come on. I already told dad that you were staying at a friends for a while. Now come on I gotta go to the soul society and you need to train with hat n' clogs." he replied grimly.

"YAY!! Let's go!" we walked out of the door and I swung my bag with angel wings on it, onto my back. I then opened my parasol. We took a couple steps outside when we heard.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO! GOOD MORNING ANGEL!" We dodged. BAM!

Yep, it's our lovely father. Isshin Kurosaki.

While dad got up with his face all bloody he said to us. "You escaped my attack just now. No wonder you're my children."

"You! What are you doing." yelled Ichigo.

"Yeah, daddy stop being an idiot." I kicked him in the head.

"…Before….Before you leave…I want to give this to you two." he handed us some charms.

"What is this dirty safety charm?" asked Ichigo while I nodded.

"You say it's dirty, that's rude! That's the safety charms your mom gave me. It will bring good luck."

We both gaped at it and then Ichigo yelled. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING??!! HOW CAN YOU GIVE THIS TO US!"

"YEAH, DAD THESE ARE SPECIAL!" I yelled.

"O…OF COURSE I'M NOT GIVING THEM TO YOU!!" dad yelled. "I'm only lending it to you while your out traveling. When you come back remember to return it to me."

We looked down at it with sad looks in our eyes.

"Oi! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME??!! YOU HAVE TO RETURN IT!! IF YOU LOSE IT THEN YOU HAVE TO SHAVE MY BEARD!!"

"Why would you threaten us with that?" we asked.

"Then, I'm borrowing this." said Ichigo while he grabbed the charm.

"No worries daddy I'll take good care of it." I said and hugged him goodbye.

While running I was remembering the day my best friend Rukia was taken.

1234567891011213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940414243444546474849505152535455565758596061626364656667686970

_Flashback:_

"_ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" I screamed as the rain fell upon us and the gates to the soul society closed. I ran over to him. Not caring that my favorite Lolita dress was getting wet. Not caring that my wig fell off and my long wavy strawberry blonde hair was flowing behind me. Not caring that my make up was smeared and I was crying._

"_Ichigo wake up. WAKE UP!" I yelled and slapped him. "URYR WAKE UP, HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled. I didn't care that people wouldn't be able to see my brother. I wanted somebody to help, weather it my friend or my brother. I needed help._

"_Calm down Angel." said a familiar voice._

_I turned to see Urahara all clad in green._

"_Hat n' clogs!" I exclaimed._

"_Come along Angel, let's take them to my shop."_

"_Shop?"_

"_This way please." he picked up Ichigo and I had Uryu lean on me and we headed to the his shop. When we got there he started to heal them. I stayed and watched him. Ururu walked in and handed me a towel and a wig._

"_Uh, Miss Kurosaki, here's a towel to dry yourself and a wig since I know you don't like your hair showing." she said shyly. _

_I smiled. "Thank you." I said and took them. "oh and I got some clothes for you and Ichigo. Here's your pajamas and his." she said and handed them to me._

"_Thank you." I placed Ichigo's clothes next to his bed. Then I stood up and Ururu led me to the bathroom. I dried up and put the wig on. Then I put on a pink and white checkered nightgown. It had a little bow on my collar and it had a white area so it looked like a shirt was under it. I put on some shorts that went with it._

_When I got out Urahara stood in front of the bathroom._

"_Well?"_

"_They'll live."_

"_Oh thank kami." Urahara nodded and we walked to a room that I'd be staying the night in._

"_Urahara…"_

"_You will be trained after Ichigo leaves for the soul society."_

"_How do you know he'll go. And why do I have to wait till after?"_

"_Ichigo will go since he cares. You have to wait since I have to train you guys one at a time."_

"_What if he needs me?"_

"_He can take care of himself."_

"_Fine, can I see him?"_

"_Here." he opened the door next to mine and I saw Ichigo laying shirtless underneath…Tessai? Oh this is rich. I grinned evilly and pulled out a camera and snapped a couple pics. Urahara raised a brow._

"_Blackmail!" he chuckled and nodded._

_End of flashback:_

_123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839404142434445464748495051525354555657585960616263646567686970_

The group has already left. Now there was just me and Uraharas group minus Yoruichi in the big basement.

"Well," started Urahara. "Let's start the training now."

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940414243444546474849505152535455565758596061626364656667686970

**Here's some stuff on Angel:**

**Name: Angel Kurosaki.**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes: Brown like Ichigos with golden flecks in them.**

**Hair: Like her mothers, but she wears different wigs to hide her hair.**

**Zanpakuto: You DECIDE Will it be the Valkyries off of Valkyrie Profile. Or will it be the Angle of War. Review your choice.**

**Story: Angel is Ichigo's twin sister. Younger by four minutes. She loves Goth Lolita clothes and is always playing games on Ichigo. **

**She calls Isshin daddy, dad, or the classic. GOAT CHIN! Ichigo is either Ichigo or berry. Karin is Karin or Rin, Yuzu is Yuzu or Yuyu. **

**Angel blames the death of their mother on herself. She thinks its her fault since she wasn't there to protect either of them. She wears wigs a lot since she thinks that she doesn't deserve to have the same hair as her mother so she wears wigs since she doesn't have the guts to change it.**

**Angel never really had any close friends, and she thinks of Rukia as one of them. Now that Rukia has been taken away she decided to fight along side her brother. To bad she can't go to the soul society to help them. She has to train with Urahara while Ichigo gets Rukia.**

**123456789101112131415161718119202122232425262728293031323334353637383940414243444546474849505152535455565758596061626364656667686970**

**Remember to review or I'll send Tessai after you. Oh and please tell me weather it be the Valkyries or the Angel of War!!! Oh and this is a KenpachiXOC story.**


	2. I am Angel Kurosaki, i need to be strong

**Hiya, since nobody sent me a message on which her zanpakuto will be I decided it will be the Valkyries. Remember I don't own anything, and have fun. Oh and Review please.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Angels POV:

Damn that stupid green wearing, clog shoes, ANNOYING MAN! He had Ururu fight me, seriously I had to run for my life. Then after that he had me plummet into a hole in the ground and now I'm sitting here trying to find a way out. Joy! I look over at Tessai.

"Can you give me a hint on how to get out of here?" no reply. "Nothing?" nothing. I looked up to the sky, or well what I thought was the sky and yelled.

"KAMI GIVE ME A SIGN!" wait for it wait for it…nothing. I need to be strong. For Ichigo, for Karin, for Yuzu, for dad, and for mom. I need to be there for my friends. I need to try again. I stood up and went to a wall I turned so my back was facing it and started to run up the wall when I was about half way up I started to slip so I dug my heels farther in and kept going. I kept going until I could see Jinta gaping at me and I was just about out when I fell down…again. It hurt like hell.

"STOP LAUGHING JINTA, YOU DAMN ANNOYING KID!" I yelled and ignored the pain.

"OH YEAH WELL YOUR UGLY!"

"GASP! I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!" "ARE TOO AND YOUR WEAK TOO!"

"I AM NOT!" I yelled as fury took over. I will not be weak, I don't have time to be weak. I need to be strong. I cant be weak. I need to be strong for them. I NEED TO BE STRONG BECAUSE I NEED TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT THOSE I LOVE!

"correct!" whispered a voice.

"Huh?"

"You've finally gotten the answer."

"Eh?"

"Hmph. About damn time."

"Who are you?"

"Sigh, such a dumbass."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes again to look around and see my self in a forest.

"Where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said a harsh controlling voice. I turned to see a woman dressed in armor. Her hair was a dark purple, her armor was the same color but darker. Although she wore armor she also wore a skirt. Frankly she looked tough and it looked like she could kick my ass any time of the day.

"Your in your inner world." said another voice. I kind, yet fierce voice. I turned to see another woman. She had blonde voice and wore armor and a skirt like the other woman. But she had light purple. She looked like a wise person who if you got her mad you'd be in a world of pain.

"Inner world?" I asked.

"The world that is in you. This is the world that represents you." said another voice. I looked up to see a silver haired woman. She held her hair in a braid and not down like the other two. She wore blue armor unlike the other two. She seemed kind and wise.

"Who are you guys."

"Che- isn't it obvious. We're your zanpakutos." said the woman with dark purple.

"I thought there was only one. And I'm not a shinigami yet so who would I have you."

"Your not a shinigami because you have not picked the right blade. Also if we are to be your zanpakutos you need to answer some questions." said the blonde.

"What questions?"

"Do you want to be strong?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To protect people."

"Who fights?"

"You and I fight as one."

"That is enough for now. Pick the right blade. That is all I can say." said the silver haired girl. Swords started to surround me. I looked to see some very beautiful ones. How can I just pick one. I looked to see some that looked like they had some good grips. I was about to grab one that looked strong when I saw a chain. I fallowed the chain up to three swords. The chain had them all linked together. They were the ones. I grabbed the chain and pulled. I then turned to see all three of them smiling and they said together.

"Well done."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes and saw myself laying on the ground, I sat up and felt a mask on my head. I brought my hand up into a fist and hit the mask with it. I fell off and I threw it down. I looked up to see Urahara grinning at me. I stood up and looked at myself. I wore the traditional shinigami clothes. Around my waist was a like a belt. I looked behind me to see three zanpakutos. One had a black guard, one a light blue, and the other was purple.

"Now then." started Urahara. "How about we start lesson three."

"Fine with me." I said and stood up. "Ichigo said I get to kick your ass in this lesson." I grinned. "It's almost like Kami heard my cry."

"Oh Ichigo got it backwards. I get to kick yours." he said and grinned.

"Say what?"

"Get ready Angel." He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Oh shit.

I grabbed my blue zanpakuto and the purple on and I dodged Urahara while he swung down. I quickly brought on zanpakuto up and tried to hit his hat. Ichigo told me of this lesson while he was here. He said to be careful. He dodged and hit my arm.

"AGH!" I yelled. Ugh, what am I supposed to learn in this lesson.

"Your supposed to learn our names." said a voice I recognized as the blonde.

"How?"

"You will earn them." said a voice I recognized as Hrist.

"Please, how can I earn them?"

I looked up for some reason and I saw all three standing on top of a boulder.

"You run, you dodge. Why do you not attack?" asked the silver haired girl.

"Because I don't know how."

"Learn." said the purple armored girl.

"Why do you want to be strong?" said the blonde.

"We've asked this before we want an answer." said the silver haired girl.

"Because I want to protect. Because I want to help those in need. Because I want to fight for what I believe in." I growled.

"Correct now listen when you use me yell these words. "Engrave on their souls, LENNETH!" said Lenneth. (A.K.A silver haired girl.)

"And when you use me yell, "Crushing ice, SILMERIA!" yelled Silmeria. (Blonde)

"Mine is similar to Lenneths. Mine is "Engrave it upon their very souls, HRIST!" yelled Hrist. (Purple hair.)

I nodded, "I shall use all of you to take his hat off, one at a time."

"ENGRAVE ON THEIR SOULS, LENNETH!" I yelled and held the blue zanpakuto up. The blade changed so it was more like a pointy sword. The hilt widened down so it looked like a diamond on the side. On my head formed a helmet. It had the feathers that she wore, they were pure white. I ran at Urahara and slashed my sword some white spiritual energy swung at him and he dodged to the opposite sides.

I changed the blue zanpakuto back and grabbed my purple hilt. I pulled it out and raised it to the sky and shouted. "CRUSHING ICE, SILMERIA!" The helmet formed again and the feathers were black and white. The zanpakuto itself changed into something that looked like a sword they would fight with in video games. I ran at him and I swung at him again. This time I grinned and directed my zanpakuto to his leg a crystal formed on it and held him in place. His eyes bulged out and he tried to move his leg.

"Watch out Urahara this is my last move." I said and pulled out the black zanpakuto. I held it out and yelled. "ENGRAVE ON THEIR VERY SOULS, HRIST!" The zanpakuto grew and it formed an axe. The helmet changed and it had black feathers were on it. I smirked and yelled "ATTACK!" I swung the axe up and a black energy swung at him and he yelled.

"SCREAM, BENIHIME!"

After the dust cleared, Urahara was standing there and looking at his hat.

"What is up with you and your brothers and destroying my hats." He looked over and saw I was asleep. "Well Ms. Kurosaki it seems you are a lot like your brother in more ways than one." he looked at huge cut in the ground that went down. "Isshin, Masaki, you would be proud."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sitting down at my desk and reading one of my favorite book. "Romeo and Juliet."

"I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world. Life in Plastic, it's fantastic. Come on Barbie let's go party." sang my cell phone. I grabbed it and answered.

"Ichigo?!"

"Yeah."

"OMG! How are you? Did you save Rukia? How is everyone? Is their any hotties in the soul society?" I blabbered.

"Okay, okay. Angel calm down. Yes, Rukia is safe. Everyone is fine. We're healing right now. When I get back we need to talk about a knew enemy. AND I DON'T LOOK TO FIND HOTTIES SERIOUSLY ANGEL WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? GAY?"

"Uh? Yes."

"ANGEL!"

"Kidding, kidding. Anyway, I've finished my training. Oh and a knew enemy? Is it a guy named Aizen. Urahara told me about him."

"Yeah, I'll talk about it when I get back. How about we meet by the river?"

"K."

"Love you see you there."

"Love you too. Oh wait is Rukia coming back?"

"Don't know."

"Alright see ya laterz."

"Bye, Angel!" I shut off the cell phone and smiled. "Way to go big bro."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the river:

I was sitting next to Kon, and Riku. Kon my brother's mod soul in a stuffed lion. And Riku is a mod soul of my own in a baby doll. Ichigo's body laid down next to me.

Ichigo's body was dressed in some jeans and a shirt that said Cross plus bones! I was kinda freaked out by the whole body thing but eh.

My outfit was a white skirt with a black jacket. I had socks up to my thighs and I had on a bonnet that was black. I also wore a black wig and a hat. I love the gothic Lolita style so don't hate me.

I sighed and looked out onto the water. Although Ichigo and I have bad memories of this place it always seemed to be where we could talk. Mom may have died here, but for some reason we always come here when depressed or when we just want to talk. Well Ichigo comes here when he's depressed I go to a abandoned playground that is in the woods and sit on the swings.

"Angel." said a familiar voice. I stood up and saw Ichigo standing by the steps and smiling.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled and ran up and hugged him. He swung me around a bit and hugged back. I whispered into him. "Thank kami your back. I was so worried."

"I know I was worried about you too. Rukia chose to stay."

"That's good. You told her it was okay, right?"

"I did."

"You know of Urahara don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Crazy son of a bitch, huh."

"Yeah." he chuckled.

"SO come on get in your body. Tell me all about seireitei. Oh did you kill anybody? Oh what happened to those guy's that took Rukia away?" I started to ramble on and we talked like old times. Laughing at times. He told me about a lucky dance made up by a Ikkaku. Soon we were laughing and heading home. Home, sweat home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back to school:

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" BAM!! Sigh, I sat up from bed. I listened to my twin and father fight below me. I had the attic room. I had some curvy stairs that led to my room. Although it is the attic part of it was for storage. I had a window that would open and a giant could fit through it. My room was a cute style with black and pink decorations. Lolita style was everywhere.

I yawned and stretched, then I looked at the clock. Damn, back to school.

"GOOD MORNING ANGEL!" yelled a voice. I leaned out of the way and dad flew out the window that was a few feet from my bed.

"Mornin, dad." I mumbled and shut the window. I quickly got ready for school and I went down for breakfast.

"Yeah, Don Konoji came looking for you." said Karin in her regular bored tone.

"Oh, yeah Ichigo or should I say Don Konoji's best pupil. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and did the hand sign.

"Shut up." he growled I laughed and sat down, well tried to. Goat chin kicked my chair out of the way.

"OOF! WHAT THE HELL DAD!" I yelled from the floor.

"MY DAUGHTER MUST ALWAYS REMEMBER TO BE READY FOR A SURPRISE ATTACK! ACK!" he yelled while I kicked him into a wall. "SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

"Guy's stop it." sobbed Yuzu.

"Leave them alone Yuzu, their all idiots." said Karin.

"Take's one to know one Karin!" I smirked

"Why you." she growled.

"And besides, your just like me so don't worry."

While eating dad attacked Ichigo and then got his ass handed to him. We got to school when Keigo attacked Ichigo.

"ICHIIIGO!" Bam. Keigo fell to the ground.

"Sup, Keigo."

"L-long t-time no se-see I-Ichigo." he stuttered and tried to make a piece sign.

"Hello Keigo." I replied and stepped on his back and walked into the classroom. "Yo, guys." I said to Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki. "So whatcha talkin about." I asked.

"Oh nothing just wondering about your summers. You went to go train right?" said Tatsuki.

"Yeah in fighting."

"Cool wanna take me on."

"No." I laughed.

"Cool Ichigo and Chad got tans."

"Hey, Hey! Don't tell me you two went off somewhere together." Ichigo and Chad shared a look. "AHH! You two were checking each other out."

"YAOI!" I squealed. Keigo zoomed in on Ichigo with some glasses. "Now let's see here. Now are we talking about a little summer camp romance here?"

Ichigo slammed his glasses in. "Try to keep your imagination in check, okay?" Keigo started crying. Orihime started telling about the soul society to Tatsuki and the rest of us were freaking out. Thankfully she didn't listen to a word she said. Good ol' Tatsuki.

The teacher came in and things were going along well, until…

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING??!! COME ON OUT HERE!!" everyone turned their attention to the window. "ICHIGO KUROSAKI, YOUR UP THERE DON'T PRETEND YOUR NOT!!" we all gathered to the window. Their stood a red spiky head teenager dressed as a hippie.

"What? Ichigo you know that guy?" asked Keigo. "He's all hippied out." Yeah, these soul reapers need to learn about fashion.

The teacher went to the window. "Wow, that's very retro." she said. "Kurosakis do you know him?"

"DISTANT RELATIVE!!" we yelled and ran out of the room.

"HURRY UP COME ON!" the hippie yelled. We turned the corner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" we yelled.

The hippie turned to us. "Yo!" he said.

"ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND??!!" Ichigo yelled and dragged him into a bush. I fallowed and looked into the bush. I saw Ichigo panting heavily next to the hippie.

I recognized the red spiky hair from the guy who helped take Rukia away. Then I also remembered Ichigo describing him to me.

I knelt beside Ichigo. "Honestly Renji you are an idiot." I growled.

He looked at me. "Who're you?"

"Angel. Other substitute soul reaper." I said.

"Oh, okay. What are you guy's so excited about."

"EXCITED!" we yelled.

"Do you mind explaining what the hell your doing here?!" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, well what do you care about what I'm doing here? No reason for you guys to get all upse-"

"Oh yes there is. You yelling like that in front of everybody." yelled Ichigo. Renji sighed and stood up.

"Geez this gigai is annoying. I don't know how Rukia put up with all of this."

Ichigo and I made a face. "What are you doing here?" we growled.

"Ah well it's like this. It seems I've been put in charge of this Kakura town. Mr. Urahara told me where you were. I came to see you and that's the story. Now I'm in charge."

"You are, are ya." said Ichigo.

"Yeah."

"Your just a lieutenant." I said smirking.

"Uh."

"You got demoted." we grinned together.

"I DID NOT!" Ichigo and Renji started arguing and I zoned out. I saw some black fog form and a hallow come. Renji tried to get out of his gigai and couldn't. Although the way he looked, looked very interesting. I took a couple of pictures and then grabbed Ichigos soul badge. I pressed it to my chest and I slipped out.

"Watch how a real soul reaper fights boy's." I grinned and ran off to fight the hallow.

While running I yelled. "ENGRAVE ON THEIR SOULS, LENNETH!" I then slid underneath it's legs and jumped up. Slicing it in half on the way up. I landed on the fence and did the peace sign to Orihime.

I turned to Renji and grinned. "Beat that Mr. Lieutenant."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renji's POV:

A girl with black hair with white tips ran up behind the bush. I didn't really pay any attention to her while Ichigo -and sometimes her- yelled at me. Than a hallow came. I tried to get out of my stupid gigai when she suddenly took some pictures and then she grabbed Ichigo's badge. She hit her chest and she came out in soul reaper form. Her hair was the same but now she had three feathers in it. One was white, one was black, and the other one was both black and white. On her waist like Soi Fons and Matsumotos zanpakutos held three zanpakutos. She grabbed the one with the blue hilt and yelled. "ENGRAVE THEIR SOULS, LENNETH!"

She then ran underneath the hallow and jumped up slicing him in half. She then jumped on a fence and did the peace sign to the girl named Orihime. She turned to me and smirked. "Beat that Mr. Lieutenant." She jumped down and got back into her body. I gaped at her.

"What's your name again." I asked.

"Angel."

Hmm. Weird. "Angel?"

"Angel."

"Angel what?"

"Kurosaki." oh just like Ichigo. Wait…What?

"Wait you and berry are related." I asked/

"We're twins." they said in unison.

"Wait who are you calling Berry, pinapple?" growled Ichigo. I ignored him.

I just stared at the two. Her eyes were the same color as Ichigo's but she had golden flecks in them. She had the same smirk as his although it was sexier. Wait don't think like that Renji. Soon I just smirked at her.

"Well, we'll just see if you can be as strong as your brother." she raised a brow and smirked more.

"Whatever come on let's get back to school."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At night: Angels POV:

I was dreaming of cakes and hot chocolate. I then jumped onto a unicorn and we were about to fly into a rainbow when it's head turned to me. "HEY, HEY GET UP! HEY!" I blinked and shook my head. I looked up to see Renji sitting on top of me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. Ichigo smacked Renji over the head.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled Riku jumped out of her hiding place and kicked Renji.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Is this a mod soul like the one Ichigo has?"

"Yeah that's Riku now leave her alone pineapple." I growled. Riku jumped out of his grasp and sat next to me.

"Now do tell me why your in my room?" I glared.

"There's an evil presence around Orihimes house. Let's go." Ichigo said I nodded and stood up. We left for her house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. See ya'll later!!**


	3. The tests

**HELLO THERE…HELLO…HELLO…HELLO! IT'S TIME FOR. (Drum roll) Angels Lullaby! Yay! I'm updating I know SHOCKER! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP COMING AFTER ME WITH PITCH FORKS! Okay now remember I don't own anything except me. NOW ONWARDS TO THE STORY!!**

* * *

Angels POV:

We ran on the roof tops to Orihimes. When we got there, a huge gate stood over the houses. An electric gate stood up with what looked to be the skeletons. They looked like the gates of hell.

The wind picked up and seemed to swirl all around us. I lifted my hand and covered my face slightly. "T-The gates of hell?" I asked.

"It's not the hell!" Renji said. "What is it?"

"Kurosaki!" yelled a voice. We turned to see Chad and Ishida running up to us.

"Ishida, Chad!" we yelled. Suddenly the gates opened and Orihime was sucked trough.

"INOUE!" yelled Ichigo.

"ORIHIME!" I yelled. Both of us jumped up. While Ichigo jumped he brought his sword forward and I did as well. We slashed the gates and they disappeared. We fell to the ground.

I looked up at the black sky with horror.

"The gates…they disappeared." said Ishida.

"INOUE!" yelled Ichigo.

"ORIHIME!" I yelled as he did. No our Orihime was gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day at lunch we sat at the roof top and discussed what happened last night.

"DAMMIT RENJI YOU'RE A LIEUTENANT!" I yelled and kicked him in the head. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OUT FOR THESE THINGS! I mean seriously how could you not notice a gate of hell open and suck Orihime away?" I asked,

"SHUT UP! It wasn't a gate of hell any way's!" he yelled back.

"Okay, smart ass, what was it then?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"I-I don't know." he said and sat down.

"What's weird is that nobody knew who Orihime was today." said Ichigo. I nodded as we both had a flashback of people asking who Orihime was when we asked them questions.

"Maybe we should go to her house to find clues." said Ishida.

"No I thought we should to yours." I said sarcastically. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. We got up and left for her house.

"Oi, what are you going to do about school?" asked Renji.

"This is not the time to worry about that." Ichigo and I yelled.

When we got to Orihimes Ichigo rang her doorbell. Nobody answered and so he tried to open the door.

"It wont open." said Ichigo as he pulled on the knob.

"No shit Sherlock." I said as I glared at him from behind. Seriously my twin is a dumbass sometimes.

"Than I'll-" Chad started to crack his knuckles.

"What, are you gonna break the whole door down?!" yelled Ichigo and I in unison.

"No choice." said Ishida. "Than I'll." suddenly there was background music as he lifted up a case and flipped it open. His hand reached out and he pulled out a needle with his middle and index finger. He bent it and started picking the lock.

"A very adventurous moment Uryu." I giggled.

"Shut up Kurosaki."

"ANGEL!" I yelled. Really no matter how many times I tell people they always call me Kurosaki instead of Angel.

"Oi, is that really a good idea…" asked Chad.

"Do you have a better way?" asked Ishida.

"I guess it's better than breaking down the whole door." said Ichigo.

"Yeah, that would be bad…but funny!" I said with a grin.

"More importantly, can you make it so I'm not seen from the street."

Ichigo and I leaned down so that nobody could see him.

"Ishida, you're The Man when it comes down to this detailed stuff, huh?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Quit making me sound like a criminal."

"Yeah, Ichigo! He just gets his perks from doing this. I mean, who do you think was the person who was sneaking in and stealing peoples underwear." I grinned.

"I do not!" growled Ishida. I laughed, and we heard a click from the inside. Ishida opened the door and we looked inside. We walked in and put our shoes by the door. Soon we were walking around her house. Chad and Ishida went into her sitting room and Ichigo, Renji, and I went into the kitchen. I looked around her counters looking for a simple clue.

"Hey, anything over there?" asked my twin. I turned to him and sadly shook my head no. Both of us stopped when we turned to look at Renji.

"HUH?" we say Renji chugging down milk from the milk carton and holding a mysterious pink candy bar while he sat in front of an open fridge.

"Damn, there's nothing good." he said as he lowered the milk and started eating the candy bar.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

"W-what do you think your eating?" asked Ichigo.

Renji turned to look at us. "I didn't get much to eat last night. I got hungry…" he explained.

"So that means you can eat other people's food without asking?!" I asked.

"Hey look over here!" yelled Ishida. We went into Orihimes sitting room to see the coffee table had two coffee mugs.

"Two cups?" I asked as I looked at them.

"What no cookies?" asked Renji.

"Shut up fat ass!" I yelled and smacked him upside the head. He turned and glared at me. I glared back.

"Quit butting in after every other word Renji." said Ichigo and I smugly smirked.

"I'm hungry." he protested. "When you yell, it agitates my stomach!"

"YOU JUST ATE!" Ichigo and I yelled. We both got into Renji's face.

"THAT WASN'T ENOUGH!" he yelled back.

"GAAH, WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?!" yelled Ishida. We stopped and looked at him. He went over to the table.

"So basically Inoue -san invited in the owner of the unfamiliar spirit force we felt last night."

"So she invited in the owner of hell in and did what? Learn his life story?" I said. "Oh hello Mr. Demon person, even though your evil I'll just let you inside my home. So tell me how's the wife and kids? Are you well? Oh, why are you opening the gates and pulling me through the gates?" I said while I mocked Orihime's voice. We paused for a bit.

"…That's probably how it went down." we all said after a bit.

"She probably asked the persons whole life story." muttered Ichigo. I nodded.

"Do we know even a little about the spirit force?" I asked. "Are we sure it wasn't Obi-Wan?"

"It sure was a weird spirit force." said Renji as everyone ignored my last comment.

"Did Inoue know this person?" asked Ichigo.

"I thought we were going with it being Obi-Wan and him dragging her through the gates." I said.

"Angel be serious." glared Ichigo. I glared back and than looked at the mugs.

"The only person I know she would use that cup for is her brother…Sora." I said and I pointed to the mug she never used. It was her brothers and when he died it just sat in the cupboard. Even if there were no cups left she would never use it.

"Sora's dead." stated Ichigo.

"Exactly." I said and looked at Ichigo.

"Maybe he came back as a soul." Renji proclaimed.

"No…he couldn't come back." Ichigo and I said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Ichigo got rid of him when he did come back as a hallow." I whispered.

Everyone got quiet. "Maybe we should ask Suki -chan if she know anything." I said after a while.

"Tatsuki doesn't know Orihime anymore remember." Ichigo said as he looked up at me.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go to our house and figure this out." I said and everyone nodded. Soon we were at our house.

"I'll be back, let me get changed." I said and walked up to my room.

I quickly changed my short black hair wig to a brown curly one. I put on a white under dress that showed off my shoulders and had pink bows on the short sleeves that hung off my shoulder. I put on a pink and white checkered jumper that buttoned up in the back. Over that I put a white apron on that had a rose etched on it. Like usual I put shorts underneath. Than I put on some white socks that went to my knees and some pink pumps. I put a pink bonnet with white trim on and tied the strings underneath my chin.

I grabbed a white bag that had a black cross on the front and black wings on sticking out of the sides.

"Riku?" I asked my room. Soon a babyhood with blond curls was on my bed. She had the same outfit as me on.

"What is it Angel?" she asked in the cute voice of hers.

"Hop in." I said and held open my bag. She looked at it a moment before jumping in. I zipped it halfway closed and than ran down the stairs into Ichigo's room.

"Okay do we have a plan?" I asked as I entered. Nobody else was home so it was only us. The boy's were sitting around the room.

"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU HAD BLACK HAIR!" yelled Renji as he pointed to my hair/wig.

"I wear wigs dumbass." I growled.

"Your bald?!" he asked. Ichigo, Ishida, and Kon started laughing.

"NO YOU DUMBASS I WEAR WIG'S BECAUSE I LIKE THEM!" I yelled as I started to hit him.

"Ow! Fine, fine I'm sorry." he said and I stopped hitting him.

"So who was it that was at Orihime's house?" I asked as I looked out the window. We all got quiet as we began to think about it.

RING! RING! RING!

"Uh." we all muttered and looked at Renji. He reached into his uniform and pulled out a phone.

"It's my spirit communicator." he muttered and looked at the phone.

"I hallow?" I asked as I reached into my bag for Riku.

"No, it's not." he said as he looked at the phone. "It's a call." he flipped the phone opened and put his phone to it. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" a girly voice asked. Soon we were all surrounding Renji with our ears pressed to the phone.

"Ah, it's to crowded."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"I have the girl. She's with me right now."

"AH A KID HAS KIDNAPPED ORIHIME! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!" I yelled. Ichigo took the phone from Renji and put it to his ear.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Duh, it's Obi-Wan." I said looking him in the eye. He glared and I smiled a bit.

"Let's see, what should I do…" said the girly, childish voice. "Should I tell you?"

"Uh, yeah!" I said into the phone.

"Why did you kidnap Inoue." said Ichigo. Always getting straight to the point. The voice started giggling. "WHY?!" Ichigo and I yelled.

"Calm down Kurosaki's." muttered Ishida.

"Ah…yeah!" said Ichigo while I said.

"Oops…sorry!"

"You guy's went into her house without permission. Maybe I should call the policemen." the girl voice said.

"Do that and die." I growled into the phone. "Besides you'll be the one in trouble for kidnapping Orihime."

"She was watching us." said Renji.

"She can still be watching us." I said. Soon we were by all the windows and looking out of them.

"There's no one." Renji said after a while.

"There has to be someone." I growled.

"Screw just seeing her, give her back dammit!" growled Ichigo. I looked over and nodded. So the bitch asked if we wanted to see her.

"A game?" We all walked back to Ichigo and the phone and listened after our interests sparked when hearing Ichigo's words.

"If you guy's win, I wouldn't mind giving her back."

"You little…screwin-"

"Don't fall for her taunting." I said to my twin as I set a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"So what do we have to do?"

"In three minutes, be at the park on second street. If you're a second late, who knows what will happen to the girl."

"Why you!" I growled.

"See you!" the girl chirped, and hung up. Ichigo pulled the phone down.

"In three minutes?" asked Ichigo. He handed the phone back to Renji.

"What do we do?" asked Ishida.

"Oh, I don't know Uryu. Let's just sit on our asses and have tea and biscuits." I growled. "It's obvious we go to the place the girl said. NOW!" I yelled and ran out the door carrying my bag with me.

Soon we were all on the run to the station. Even though I was in pumps I kept up with Ichigo. The others were behind us.

"Shit! I hope your alright Inoue." growled Ichigo. I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Renji, do you have any ideas? It was your spirit thing." I asked.

"I don't know."

"YOUR USELESS!" I yelled and threw a random rock at his head.

"OW! FUCK OFF ANGEL!" he yelled and calmed down when I gave him the stare down. He sighed and started talking again. "This thing's an official issue. Anyone could find out the number."

"We don't have time." said Chad. "Let's hurry." We nodded and continued running. Renji soon got ahead of the group.

"Huh?" Ichigo and I said at the same time. Than Ichigo got ahead of Renji. Than Renji got ahead of Ichigo. Than Renji and Ichigo were tied.

"Seems like your faster than when I last saw you, Renji." said Ichigo. Renji got ahead of Ichigo.

"You mean you got slower."

"WHAT?!" yelled Ichigo as he tied up with Renji.

"Can you keep up?"

"Of course!"

Soon they were off racing and yelling at each other. Well to others it seemed like Ichigo was running and yelling randomly.

"ICHIGO! THAT'S WEIRD SO CUT IT OFF!" I yelled and ran ahead of both of them. Beating both of them! Being the winner of the race.

"We made it." said Ishida.

"Theirs no one here." I said after looking around.

"That's strange." muttered Ichigo.

"No dumbass it's perfectly normal for the kidnapper to not show up."

Ichigo than yelled. "Hey, we came here like you said come out." We all turned serious and looked around.

RING! RING! RING! We looked around and saw a telephone booth. We ran to it and I answered it.

"HELLO!" I yelled into the phone.

"Challenge number one, passed!" said the girl voice.

"Challenge number one?!" I growled into the phone. We ran here just to find out we're just playing a game.

"Let's see, next…"

"Wait a minute, we got here on time! Hand Orihime over!"

"No way, no way! This is a game!"

"Fuck the game, give us Orihime!"

"But, the game wouldn't be fun if it ended after the first challenge!"

"You little bitch!" I growled.

"For challenge number two…be in front of the supermarket in the shopping center on Third street! Three minutes again!"

"W-Wait that's freaking far!"

"Oh, than the girl might die!" I growled. There is no way I would let my friend die. Not after everything we have been through! There is no way.

"We'll be there!" I growled. The phone shut off and we started running.

"HURRY!" I yelled. We continued running.

"We can still make it!" said Ishida.

"We have to!" I yelled.

The supermarket came into view. At the phone booth a man answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"NO!" I yelled. Chad sped up and ran towards the guy. He yelled and jumped away.

"'scuse me! Move for a second please!" Really why are people so mean to Chad. He's a kind giant.

Ichigo grabbed the phone. "Hello!"

"Challenge two, you guy's fail!"

"Wait we made it in time!" Ichigo said into the phone.

"Someone else answered, so…okay, you lose!"

"How can you do that?! You didn't tell us that?!"

"Aww, the girl's probably gonna die now. Later!"

"NO!" I yelled.

"HEY! HEY! HELLO! OY! HELLO!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo hung up the phone. "DAMMIT!"

"Calm down Kurosaki!" said Ishida.

"UGH!" I yelled and kicked the wall.

"That's right!" Renji said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "There's no point in you guy's getting worked up!"

"We've lost our only lead!" Ichigo and I yelled.

The phone rang. Ichigo grabbed it and put it to his ear. "HELLO?!"

"JUST KIDDING!" JUST KIDDING? JUST KIDDING! THAT DAMN BITCH!

"On to challenge three!"

* * *

Now we're running to Urahara's. My bonnet was now blowing behind me and my hair was a mess, but I didn't care. Soon we were running down to Uraharas. It was more like a stampede. Soon we turned a corner and we were facing Uraharas shop. Jinta and Ururuu were in front and they gaped at our…galloping?

"What-What is with you freaks?!" asked Jinta when we were soon in front of them and leaning over them.

"PHONE! WHERE'S THE PHONE?" Ichigo and I yelled.

"HURRY AND TELL US!" yelled Renji. The kids both had sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Welcome!" said the voice of Tessai. We looked up to see Tessai and Urahara at the door.

"Kurosaki -san! Why are you in such a flurry?!" asked Urahara. "The phone's in the back!" The phone started to ring. Hmm? Perfect timing, mysterious.

"Sorry, we're going inside." we ran throught the people and into Urahara's shop. Before I entered I looked back at Urahara. He stared back a moment, I than turned and ran after my brother and our friends.

* * *

8:00 O'clock:

"Oh, what a great dinner I had!" I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Shut up, ANGEL!" Renji yelled. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Currently Ichigo, Renji, and I were in shinigami form outside Orihime's apartment complex. We were waiting for the enemy to show up. Soon Ishida and Chad showed up.

"Anything?" asked Ishida.

"Nothing." answered my brother.

"Why aren't you wearing your cape Uryu?" I asked.

"It-it's and the cleaners right now." he replied.

"You send the thing to the cleaners? Don't they ask questions." I knew that if a white cape with blue crosses were sent to the cleaners people would ask questions. Also why didn't he shoot an arrow when he had the chance when Orihime was first taken? That probably could have reached into the gates.

"What does it matter? It's eight already!"

Orihime's house suddenly lit up. "Uh!" I gasped. We all ran up to her apartment and Ichigo tried to open the door. It wont open.

"Alright than I'll-" started Ishida as he pulled out his needle.

"We don't have time for that!" I yelled. "Chad bust it down!"

The light stopped and we all looked at the door. Soon the door knob started turning. Ichigo and I both reached for our zanpakutos. The door opened and out stepped…Orihime?

* * *

"YOUR ALIVE!" I screamed for the fiftieth time and hugged Orihime.

"STOP IT!" yelled Ichigo as he smacked me over the head.

"Fine!" I replied. Soon we just sat around and listened to the clock go.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

"So…" I said.

"Nothings happening." said Chad.

"NO! I thought Urahara came bursting through the door and did a fan dance."

"Angel." started Ichigo.

"Kidding."

"Should I make some tea?" asked Orihime.

"Wait!" all eyes were on Ishida. I felt a strange presence.

"Something's coming." I said. We waited a bit until the lights shut off and the house started shaking.

"Ah!" I yelled a little and landed in Ichigo's hands. He helped me up and we stared at the window. There seemed to be a tornado around us.

"W-What is that thing?" I asked.

"It's here." said my brother.

"Inoue get away from the window!" yelled Ishida.

"The door won't open!" yelled Renji while he tried pushing the door open. I ran over and we both tried pushing to door open. "I-It's stuck!" I yelled.

"INOUE -SAN!" yelled Ishida. We turned to see Orihime holding Chad in a chock hold. Her eyes were red.

"ORIHIME! STOP!"

"I-Inoue S-Stop!" struggled Chad.

I looked into Orihime's red eyes. "YOUR NOT ORIHIME!" I yelled.

"Chad, it's okay! Just shake her off!" yelled Ichigo. Orihime's body tightened her hold. "Ugh!" My brother and Renji reached for their zanpakutos. I reached for Silmeria.

"No soul slayers!" yelled Ishida as he put his hand before us. "It may be her body, somebody may be in control."

"Fine, I won't hurt her!" I said and pulled Silmeria out.

"CRUSHING ICE, SILMERIA!" The helmet with white feathers formed on my head and I slashed at her. She dodged and I attacked again.

"SEAL!" I yelled and a white light went foreword fast. It almost touched Orihime but she/it jumped away. The light hit a lamp instead and the lamp was sealed into a crystal. Orihime/it started laughing and she turned into a guy. His hair was blonde on one side and black on the other. He had a mustache and wore glasses. He had on a suit.

"W-what the-" stuttered Renji.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO CALLED!" yelled Ichigo as he pointed a finger at the guy.

"Of course not, that would be gross if me voice sounded like that. My name is Claude."

"Well Claude, WHERE'S ORIHIME?!"

He ignored me and continued to talk. "And the other…COME ON OUT NOVA!" he yelled. A black spot formed on the ceiling and a man seeped down. He had on what I called a ninja outfit with fur. He had red hair and hid all of his face except the eyes with a zipper mask.

"Pleased to meet you." said the hottie. I mean Nova.

"Hello HOTTIE!" I yelled and waved. What the guy's hot.

"Serious moment ANGEL!" yelled my brother.

"I AM SERIOUS!" I yelled. "SPIKES!" I yelled and swung my zanpakuto. Crystal spikes shot out and almost hit him. He jumped up. Damn.

"I got another one!" said the guy named Claude as he stepped on Chad. Soon the room filled with red light. We all hit our eyes from the light. Soon all three of them disappeared. Chad went into the gates just as Orihime had.

* * *

Riku and I laughed at the sight of Kon. He was turned into a backpack and on Ishidas back. We were walking to the museum.

"RIKU STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" yelled the stuffed lion.

"HAHAHHA!" my doll laughed as her head popped out of my bag. "But it's so funny! You got made into a backpack and I'm sitting in a lovely bag and relaxing."

"You look pathetic Kon." I laughed. Soon we were at the museum. "I don't want to learn!" I groaned.

Ichigo turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"We're walking into a library! Obviously we'll most likely learn something. I don't want to be a nerd." I wailed.

"Come on!" he growled and dragged me inside. Soon we were inside and looking around. Than the intercoms turned on and we heard Lilin giggling.

"Hide n' seek! You guy's are it!"

"YAY! That's my favorite. Hey are we looking for the hottie?!" The guy's glared at me. I giggled and looked down.

"If you guy's find us, we'll return the boy and the girl!"

"That's what you said last time!" I growled.

"You don't want to play? Than the boy and girl are gonna die!"

"Fine, we'll play. We'll find you ass." said my twin.

"That sound naughty!" I laughed at my brother.

"SHUT UP ANGEL!" he yelled.

"That and leave your weapons here!" said the voice.

"WHAT?!" Renji, Ichigo, and I yelled.

"If you don't who know's what will happen to your friends!" said the voice.

"UGH, FINE!"

"Put them in the cases over there." we turned to three glass casses. We looked down at one that read, ZabiO.

Renji grabbed it and he got really angry. "Fukin' screwing with me!" he growled. Ichigo and I giggled and looked around his shoulder.

"A circle works to!" said my brother with a grin.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"You're a zero, Renji!" I laughed.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled again. I laughed some more and turned to Ichigo's. His read Zanketsu!

Ichigo kicked it and shook his fist. "I'll rip her a new one!" he growled as Renji and I laughed.

I looked over at mine. I looked down and read. VACA-RIES! I grabbed it and snapped it in half. "I'll kick her ass!" I growled. (A.N. Vaca means cow in Spanish.)

"COW!" yelled my brother roaring in laughter.

"SHUT UP THE OTHER ASS!" I yelled.

"All three of you stop overreacting at such lame provocations." said Ishida.

"SHUT UP!" we yelled.

* * *

"HOT BOY'S A MOD SOUL! WHY CAN'T IT BE YOU!" I yelled and poked Kon.

"SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD WE GOT CHAD AND ORIHIME BACK!" yelled my twin.

"I AM!" I yelled. Currently I was on Chads back and we were on our way to school. "I MISSED YOU GUY'S" I yelled.

"Oi, shut up Angel! Do you have any ideas of what could be going on?"

"I think…that this unknown force has somebody ordering them around. I don't think they can come up with this on their own, and…I think that we have an imposter in our group." I said.

"WHAT?!" the group minus Chad yelled.

"Think about it. When the gates opened again only Lilin and Nova went through the gates. Where was Claude? Claude also had the ability to change into Orihime therefore he could be one of us for that matter. Well minus me because I'm to awesome to be an imposter." Everyone was silent. They looked at me as if I grew another head. "What, I have a brain too."

"So…one of us could be an imposter." said Renji.

"NAH!" everyone said all of a sudden and started laughing. "What a stupid idea!" they all laughed.

"FINE DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled. "AND DON'T ASK ME FOR MY OPINION ANYMORE IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME SEIOUS!"

They ignored me. Soon we were at the school.

"EH?!" Ichigo, Renji, and I yelled. There sitting in the front were our gigai's.

"That's Kurosaki -kuns-" started Orihime. Geez I feel loved does anybody notice my body right next to Ichigo's.

"Why is my faux body over there?" Renji asked. I looked closely at our bodies when I noticed where Renji's body hand was. The faux body was…ON MY KNEE NEAR THE END OF MY SKIRT!

"DIE!" I yelled and hit him over the head.

"OW WHY?"

I pointed to his fake body's hand and than I pointed to him. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. My. Body." I growled. He nodded and took the hand off of my body.

"Do you think Urahara left them here?" asked Ichigo.

"I honestly don't know." I answered.

"In any case leaving them there like that is dangerous. Hurry and get in them before people come to school." said Ishida.

"HAI!"

"Y-yeah."

"Che- what a hassle." we all said and ran to our body's. We were in our bodies and stood up. Soon we heard giggling and looked up. On the school building was the girl and…HOTTIE NOVA!

"MY LOVE!" I yelled and reached my hands out to him. They ignored me…again.

"Now then, I'll explain the rules for the next game."

"So you friggen appeared again." grumbled my brother.

"What a cruel way to talk. And here I was considering on telling you an imposter was amongst you." she giggled.

I narrowed my eyes and glared. I so knew it. I looked over at my friends and possibly the imposter and glared at them. "Believe me now?!"

"So you were right Angel, there is an imposter." whispered my brother.

"Ah, could it be?!" remarked Kon. "HELLO! I GOT IT!" yelled Kon. We looked down at him. To see him walking around a bit. "I say Inoue -san and Chad are suspicious. When they were held by the enemy, they had any number of chances to switch." said Kon as he stuck his paw out so it was pointing at us.

"It's true." Riku said from my bag. She jumped down to stand next to Kon.

"OH, come on!" said Orihime. I smiled, I highly doubt it was Orihime.

"Well, I'm not sure weather or not Inoue -san is the real one……IF SHE WOULD INVITE ME INTO HER VALLEY OF GODS!"

BAM!

Ichigo, Riku, and I both stomped on him. "Shut up you damn pervert!" I growled.

* * *

"HEY ICHIGO! What's with the scary face." yelled Keigo. We all turned to him and Mizuiro. "What's with these clothes? Don't tell me you guy's were partying all night…AHHH" Soon Keigo was crying and kneeling to the ground. I looked at him and laughed. "DON'T TELL ME YOU LEFT ME! YOU DID! YOU DID!"

"Orihime!" yelled Tatsuki as she ran up.

"Tatsuki -chan."

"SUKI -CHAN!" I yelled.

"Hey, Angel! Oh, Orihime where's your uniform?" I smiled at Tatsuki. No matter what she always took care of Orihime.

"Oh, that guy's still here!" I heard Keigo say. I turned and saw Keigo looking at Renji.

"Sadly yes." Ichigo and I said at the same time.

"He's your relative right?" asked Mizuiro.

"Huh?"

"YEP!" Ichigo and I said at the same time. Ichigo put a hand on Renji's shoulder and I put my hand on his other shoulder.

"How long are you staying?" asked Keigo as he got right into Renji's face. I giggled at the thought of pushing them into each other and making them kiss.

"For a while…."

"You go to school?"

"Uh…no, not really."

"Then where do you live?" Uh, oh Renji's getting annoyed. "What kind of girl do you-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo and Renji both yelled and kicked Keigo in the head. I leaned out a bit at looked at their foots in Keigos face. I giggled and looked back at the boy's. They looked like they were doing the can, can.

"That's relatives for you." said Mizuiro. I looked at him weirdly. What did he mean relatives. "You two are very similar."

"EH?!" they both yelled and…smiled. I thought about it. Renji is kinda like Ichigo, and he kinda treats me like a sister.

"Renji -nii! Let's go to class!" I said and hugged him.

"EH?!"

* * *

I sat in my desk and looked out the window. Ichigo and Renji were just sent outside for fighting. Damn idiots. I inwardly giggled when I remembered the piece of chalk flying at their heads. I sighed and continued looking out the window.

"_Lenneth, Hrist, Silmeria?" I thought._

"_**We're here child." replied the valkyries.**_

"_Will you listen to my thoughts and tell me what you think?"_

"_**Of course child."**_

"_It's just that the imposter, I already think I know who it is. The most obvious suspects are Chad and Orihime. They both seemed normal. I know it's not Ichigo since we're twins, I would know if he was taken. Ishida seems normal enough. Renji seems…well I don't really know what normal for him is. But, right now that's not important. Who are they working for? It has to be somebody close. Close enough to know a lot about us. Plus, they've had a lot of chances to finish us…yet they haven't. _

_It couldn't be Aizen, he needs more time to set the trap. Also the people are mod souls, therefore it has to be someone who accepts mod souls. The only people I know that accepts them are us, Rukia, and…Urahara."_

"_**Urahara, interesting. But why would he send people out to do this?"**_

"_To test us!"_

"_**Exactly!"**_

"_But if this is a test, why would he go so far as make people disappear. Also how far is he going to take this test? But more importantly…should I tell my thoughts?"_

"_**Angel, do you want them to get a better grade?"**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**If you tell them, they will get the easy way out. You have had to think about this for some time and you have found this out on your own."**_

"_No I didn't you helped."_

"_**We listened. You figured this out."**_

"_What do I do?"_

"_**Isn't it obvious! Take the test and pass!"**_

"_RIGHT!"_

I smiled when I figured it out. I got back to paying attention when-

"JUST TAKE IT OFF ALREADY!" I heard my brother yell.

My brother say what now? TAKE IT OFF?! Oh dear, this is getting really interesting. I stared wide eyed at the door. Along with everyone else in the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"JUST TAKE IT OFF!" Oh ho, wow. I got up from my seat and went over by the door along with another girl. I got my cell phone out and started recording. "IF YOU CAN'T, THEN I'LL TAKE IT OFF FOR YOU!"

"W-WAIT A MINUTE!" Oh denial Ichigo.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" WOW, Ichigo I didn't know you were like that, and I'm your TWIN! I opened the door and everyone filed out. We were unnoticed and we saw my brother and Renji on the floor and my brother air humping him. YAOI! I giggled inwardly as I reordered.

"Q-QUIT IT!"

"I'LL TAKE IT OFF YOU!"

"W-WAIT!"

"NO, I WON'T WAIT! I SAID TAKE IT OFF!"

"QUIT IT!"

"Forbidden love…so beautiful." said Chizuro.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up to see us all sweat dropping. I giggled.

"Ichigo, Renji! I told you, you can't have sex at school!" I giggle.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"No stop your gay loving in the middle of the hall and get a room!"

"WHAT?! NO, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" they yelled.

"Oh, please I heard your moans last night, and I heard the head board against the wall!" I giggled. Of course it was a lie. We were at the museum last night but this was still fun.

"YOU LIE! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I giggled and turned around. I quickly texted a message and sent it to a dear friend of mine.

* * *

Rukia POV: Soul Society: Meeting hall!

I was standing as a stand in for the vice captian of the 13th squad when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked around and noticed some of the captains were fighting so nobody would notice. I answered it and saw it would have noise. Nobody would notice with all the noise going around. I pressed the play button and soon I saw…a door. I heard voices that sounded like Renji and Ichigo. Than the door opened and I saw….ICHIGO ON TOP OF RENJI! Soon I understood what was happening and I started to giggle. Soon I realized it was silent. Uh-oh. I slowly turned around to see all the captains and vice captains staring at me. I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh…hi?" I said weakly and waved my hand a little.

"What are you looking at Kuchiki?" asked Yamamoto. I turned to my cell phone and turned back to him.

"NOTHING!" I yelled and shoved it back into my uniform.

"Rukia." said Nii-sama as he held his hand out. I sighed and put my phone in his hand.

"What were you laughing at?"

"uh…"

"Show me now."

"Hai nii-sama." I said and took the phone. I pressed a few buttons and I was just about to give it to Byakuya when the phone was taken and put on the wide screen in the meeting hall. Oh no.

Soon a classroom door was shot and than the voices were heard. "IF YOU CAN'T, I'LL TAKE IT OFF FOR YOU!" Everyone gaped at the screen. They knew it was Ichigo's voice.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Renji's voice.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Now everyone's jaw dropped while I tried to stifle my giggles. Soon we saw the door open and people filing out of the room. Than we saw Ichigo on top of Renji.

"Q-QUIT IT!"

"I'LL TAKE IT OFF YOU!"

"W-WAIT!"

"NO, I WON'T WAIT! I SAID TAKE IT OFF!"

"QUIT IT!"

"Forbidden love…so beautiful." said a girl voice next to the person holding the phone.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up to the camera.

"Ichigo, Renji! I told you, you can't have sex at school!" said Angel. I was the only one who knew the voice so nobody knew who it was.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"No stop your gay loving in the middle of the hall and get a room!"

"WHAT?! NO, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" they yelled.

"Oh, please I heard your moans last night, and I heard the head board against the wall!" she giggled.

"YOU LIE! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

The camera turned off and soon words appeared. "Of course I just added the part of hearing them in bed. It made them more embarrassed though so it's good. Anyway text ya later. XOXO Angel"

Everyone looked at the screen with wide eyes. All I could think was 'Awkward!'

* * *

Angels POV:

I stood next to Ichigo in gym class. Orihime and I looked around for Tatsuki. She wasn't there, how could she not be there? Tatsuki was always at gym. Nothing could keep her away from gym.

"Today boy's will be playing baseball while girls run the marathon." said our gym teacher. All the girls minus Orihime and I started to complain. "Let's see absentees…"

The girl who stood up with me to see Ichigo and Renji raised her hand. "Um, Arisawa-san isn't here."

"That's unusual. Anyone know where she is? Ah, well she'll probably get here eventually."

"Got our first one." said a girly voice. Orihime and I both turned to see Lilian staring up at Orihime. "If you don't find the imposter soon, more and more will disapear!"

"What? What do you mean?" stuttered Orihime. I glared at the mod soul. She giggled and jumped up, than she sped away.

"Hey, YOU!" Orihime and I yelled at the same time.

"It can't be-" said Orihime and she ran off.

"ORIHIME WAIT!" I yelled and ran after her.

"Hey what's going on?" said the teacher after I passed Ichigo.

"INOUE, ANGEL!" yelled my brother and he ran after us.

"INOUE, ANGEL, WAIT!" yelled my brother and Ishida and Chad fallowed him as we ran into the school.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime yelled and ran to a familiar purple wrist band. "It's Tatsuki-chans." Orihime picked it up and looked closely at it.

"Orihime-" I said a look of plead in my eyes. Urahara went to far on Orihime. She can't stand to see Tatsuki taken away from her.

"Tatsuki-chan is… Tatsuki-chan is…"

"Calm down." Ishida said to Orihime. I looked at him with dumbfounded eyes. Did he just tell Orihime to calm down? Orihimes friend was taken to the unknown and we don't know where she is and he's saying to calm down. I could hit him. "It's not certain she was taken away."

"That's her wrist band! She doesn't go anywhere without it! She wears it in her sleep!" I argued. "Don't tell her to calm down when this isn't the time to be calm!"

He glared at me. "We can't have her going into a stress mode. Inoue-san-" he started and rested a hand on Orihimes shoulder.

"NO!" We all jumped back in shock. Orhime never yells. She's always a quiet girl who seemed to keep her anger to herself.

"Inoue-san!" started Ishida.

"I can't stay calm! Aren't you worried about Tatsuki-chan?! Could it be…Ishida-kun you're…" we all looked at Ishida shocked. Could he be the imposter? I-I'm not sure.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I yelled. "WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?!" Was my hypothesis incorrect? Urahara wouldn't go that far would he? I was wrong, these mod souls can't be Uraharas. "I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE!"

"Who's the imposter?!" asked Orihime after my outburst. Both of us started backing away. "Tatsuki-chan…Tatsuki-chan…GIVE HER BACK!"

"GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW?!" I yelled. Ichigo came over and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Stop this Angel! If we start suspecting each other now, we'll be doing what the enemy wants!"

I looked up shocked into his eyes. He looked over at Orihime. "Tatsuki's fine. I'll do something."

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"I'll never let them eliminate her!" I smiled. Really my brother is an idiot when it comes to accidentally flirting. Baka brother.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CONTACT THE SOUL SOCIETY?!" I demanded.

"I don't know what the deal is, but I can't contact the soul society!"

"This isn't good!" Ichigo grumbled as he walked back and forth in front of us.

"It's not good at all. Could 'they' be the reason?"

"What do we do? We've run out of options." growled Chad.

"We need to find out who the imposter is." I said finally. "We have all felt uneasy about some of each other. We need to put our intuition together."

"Intuition?" asked my twin and he got a dark look.

"If our intuitions match up, that person might be the imposter."

"So it comes down to intuition." For some reason unknown to me Orihime, Chad, Renji, Ishida, and I were all in a row facing Ichigo. "My intuition…my intuition." he started walking down the row looking at all of us. "Ishida it's you!"

"HUH?!" Ishida and I yelled.

"Impossible! Would an imposter be able to do this?" He grabbed a stuffed animal and started sewing an outfit. When he was done I clapped. "Could an imposter use technique like that? If you ask me…the imposter is…HIM!" he turned and pointed to Renji. Renji looked up shocked. "He's the most distant person from all of us and least likely to be discovered."

"That is a good view on things." I said as I watched him pointing at Renji.

"Don't be ridiculous! At times like this, the least suspicious person is the most suspicious!" he turned at glared at Orihime. "That's the way it goes!"

Orihime looked shocked. "I-it's not me! If that's your reason I pass it on to." Soon her finger was pointed at me. "ANGEL!"

"WHAT?! Me why me?"

"Because, like Renji-kun said the most suspicious is the least suspicious, and your acting all innocent!"

"Well, I pass it onto CHAD!" I yelled and pointed my finger at him. "FOR THE SAME REASON!"

"It's not me!" he turned to Ichigo. "The whole reason this happened in the first place is you!"

"HA another reason, Chad would never blame his friends for ANYTHING!" he ignored me.

"What do you intend to do after confusing everyone, you imposter?!" He pointed to Ichigo.

Ichigo stayed silent for a few minutes. Than he yelled and clutched his head.

"Ichigo!" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down!"

"Dammit! WHO THE HELL IS THE IMPOSTER!" he started pacing again.

"I know it's not Angel since we're twins we know if somebody isn't who they are. The rest of you, I'm not sure of."

"Same here, well I firmly believe it's Chad but oh well."

"I HATE THIS!" whined Orihime.

Suddenly giggles were heard through the room. We turned to see Lilan sitting at the teachers pedestal. "Look's like that didn't work. Okay now, your running out of time. Go on, look outside." She giggled and looked outside as well. We all ran to the window and saw the kids at gym dissapear.

I gasped. "NO!"

"Y-You little!" growled my brother.

"A lot more disappeared than I thought!" she said as she slowly went to the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" Ichigo ran forward and tried to grab her. She disappeared and Ichigo fell, only to jump back up again like our father taught us to.

"This isn't tag you know! Okay, how about you decide the answer now?! It's not like you'll figure it out no matter how long you mull over it."

"H-Hey!" Orihime yelled.

"Don't you dare pressure my brother!" I yelled.

"I know it's not other's you three are after! Quit dragging in people who don't know!"

"The rules of the game can't be changed."

"Rules are meant to be broken, little girl!" I said as I dropped down and tried to kick her up. She dodged and I fell on my ass. She giggled and levitated up in the air.

"Well, the probability of a correct answer is one out of six, so you'll just have to relay on luck! Or do you wanna surrender. If you do, I wouldn't mind thinking up a way to get everyone saved!"

"Really?!" jumped Orihime.

"What do we have to do?!"

"It's easy! In exchange for everyone's lives, you just give up on your own!"

"What?!" asked my brother with a shocked face.

"No, we will not!"

"What? A little selfish isn't it? Even though people who aren't involved are about to disappear because of you six. This is a life or death challenge." I felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Yoruichi's and some one eleses. Ichigo felt it too. We were soon by the window.

"What is it, geez!" We ignored her and saw Yoruichi in cat form and another soul reaper in braids and a halter top shinigami uniform.

"Yoruichi-san!" we yelled at the same time. "HEY! YORUICHI-SAN! YORUICHI-SAN!" Yoruichi jumped on the window and continued to jump up the building. Than the unknown shinigami shattered the window and continued jumping up.

"RUDE!" I yelled.

"Didn't they come to help?!" asked my brother. I heard somebody hyperventilating. Ichigo turned and we saw Chad sweating and breathing deeply. Both our eyes narrowed. Chad has never hyperventilated.

"Chad?" asked my brother.

"Yeah?"

"You have any idea on what they're doing?"

"Who knows. But in any case, she's brave to come as one woman alone." Orihime gasped. I smiled and looked into the imposters eyes.

"Hey, I can't wait forever, so hurry up and decide!"

I looked at Ichigo and nodded. He nodded back. "We've decided."

"EH?!"

"Chad, it's normal you wouldn't know. You don't know Yoruichi-san takes cat form on this side, do you?" The imposters eyes widened. "After all, you nor Angel have set foot in the soul society."

"You're the imposter!" Ichigo and I yelled at the same time.

"Heh!" Chad changed into Claude. "So you saw through me. Superb. But when did you realize? I thought I was perfect."

"I realized when I noticed how you acted differently than Chad. Chad never blames his friends for anything, and you did."

"And, I noticed when Soi Fon smashed the window. Chad would never be scared of that, you butt munch!" growled my brother.

"Butt munch? Really Ichigo?" I asked when I looked at him.

"Things like that? I still have a long way to go."

"I will never forgive you." Orihime said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"You're going to take responsibility for what you did." said Ishida in the same voice.

"Now I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" said Renji in the same voice.

"Oh that wouldn't be-"

"Where's Chad?" I asked. Everyone jerked in realization that Chad was not with us. Poor chad.

They suddenly disappeared next to Nova on the gate that I stood on when I took down a hallow.

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed. I let my guard down for a moment."

"Well, I guess that makes it two wins, and two losses."

"Give our friends back!" yelled Orihime.

"Your friends that we took from here are all fine. Let's play the last game! Find your friend Chad."

* * *

We were all sitting in front of the river now, thinking of what to do next.

"Dammit, how can we? How?" asked my brother for the fortieth time.

"Hey! Quit repeating the same word. It's getting on my nerves." growled Renji.

"Yeah, same here." I said while I nodded my head.

"WHAT?!" my brother yelled.

"I said it's annoying!" yelled Renji back. "Gather your thoughts, and then talk."

"What does it matter what I think?!" argued Ichigo. "I don't wanna hear that from you!"

"You wanna piece of me?!" argued Renji. They were head to head both grinning like maniacs. I sighed and started to unbuckle my shoe.

"Bring it on!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and threw my shoes at them.

"OW!" they yelled in unison.

"Will you two stop fighting, I mean really it's getting annoying."

"It really is." replied Orihime.

They stopped and turned away from each other with a 'humph'.

"Inoue have you remembered anything from when they took you?" asked my brother as he sat down. I sighed and grabbed my shoes and started to put them back on.

"Hmm. AH! I remember a little!"

"Really!" I yelled excitedly. I jumped up and stood in front of her.

"There was tea!" I fell to the ground with a sweat drop.

"Tea?"

"Tea! Oh, and there were some Japanese pastries."

"WHY COULDN'T THEY HAVE TAKEN ME! I WANT PASTRIES!" I yelled to the sky's. Only to have Ichigo hit me over the head.

"Inoue, that's enough." my brother said while all the boy's and Riku had sweat drops.

"All in all we can only wait." I said as I sat next to Ichigo. He nodded and put his hands on his knees. "Although, if Yoruichi wasn't there to help us, what was she doing? And who's Soi Fon?"

* * *

I felt bad leaving my body near the river but we had to hurry. The gates appeared again and we had to try to destroy it. We ran over to where the gates really were. When we got to it we gaped. The gates were huge.

"It's an unbelievable size." Renji said after a while.

"I thought it was smaller before."

We heard giggling and Orihime pointed to the gates. "There!" We fallowed her finger and saw the three people standing by the gate doors that were slightly open.

"Amazing isn't it?" giggled Lilan.

"Tell us what you bastards want already! What the hell are you doing this for?" yelled my brother.

"Telling that wouldn't be any fun! We're still in the middle of the last confrontation. You have to wait until the battle is decided."

The wind picked up and I screamed.

"EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" yelled Ichigo. Renji ran over to a pole and grabbed it. Uryu and Kon ran over and grabbed a van. Ichigo and Orihime grabbed a pole. I grabbed onto the railings near the pole near Ichigo. Soon Kon flew off of his bag straps and he flew towards the gates. Riku flew out of my bag and off with Kon.

"KON! RIKU!" my twin and I yelled in unison.

"YOU DIDN'T SEW IT TIGHT ENOUGH, DAMMIT!" He yelled as he flew into the gate. Even though this was a serious moment I had to stifle a giggle. Those were Kons last words, and they were slightly funny last words. Riku just screamed.

Lilan giggled. "Looks like this is our win, too. Can you do anything about that? Of course you can't."

"That's obvious." grinned Claude. "YOU SHOULD HURRY UP AND ADMIT YOU LOST!" he yelled to us.

I growled and than yelled. "WE REFUSE TO LOSE!"

"YEAH! WHO'D LOSE TO YOU!" yelled Ichigo.

"Than what's this?" she asked as she held up a familiar white and green stripped hat.

"It can't be…even Urahara-san." gasped my brother. Lilan giggled and placed the hat on her head.

"Now, what are you going to do?"

"_No. Urahara is to powerful and to strong to go down. I was right before, this is a test. Urahara most likely gave the hat to them to use as a decoy. We think he's dead and than in the end, he's not. Therefore, my hypothesis was correct!"_

"_**Haven't we told you to fallow your gut!"**_

The van that Ishida was holding suddenly lifted off the ground and flew towards the gates.

"ISHIDA!"

"URYU!"

"Angle-chan…Kurosaki-kun…I can't hold on anymore." yelled Orihime. Soon her hands slipped and she went screaming up into the air.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled.

"ORIHIME!" I yelled. Ichigo let go and jumped after her and they both flew into the gate.

"ICHIGO, ORIHIME!" Renji and I yelled. Soon I heard a scrapping of metal and saw a bus on it's side rushing towards Renji. He jumped up and I jumped up next to him. Soon we were all in midair.

"What power." grumbled Renji.

"Renji, take care of Inoue." Ichigo yelled and threw Orihime into Renji's arms. He than jumped towards the gates. "At this time I have no choice!" he growled and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT'RE YOU…" Renji and I yelled.

He started releasing a bunch of spiritual pressure and it formed a ball around him.

"Bankai?" I gasped.

"STOP, IF YOU USE BANKAI IN A PLACE LIKE THIS, THE TOWN WILL…" Ishida yelled as he held his hand out.

"Better than the town getting sucked away." growled my twin. He pulled his zanpakuto foreword and yelled. "BAN-!" than he stopped.

"**I can't use bankai!" **thought Ichigo shocked.

"W-what?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG, ICHIGO?!" asked Renji. Suddenly a wooden pole hit Renji and he let go of Orihime.

"KUROSAKI!" Ishida yelled. I looked over at Ichigo and saw him getting sucked into the gates. Than Ishida was sucked in, than Orihime, and then Renji.

Before I reached the gates I pointed my index finger up to the sky and yelled. "I REGRET NOTHING!"

* * *

The battle was somewhat over. Chad was freed after Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure and it cracked the hour glass. Ichigo placed his zanpakuto back onto his back and I placed Lenneth back into her sheath.

"CHAD!" Ichigo and I yelled and we ran up the hill.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled again after he reached Chad.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll untie you." Ichigo reached his hands out.

"No, I think they loosened it."

"Huh?"

I smirked. Of course they would loosen it. Urahara probably did it himself.

"Sado-kun!" we heard Orihime yell. Soon she and the others were all around Chad. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"Yeah."

"What happened while you were caught?" Ichigo asked once we all saw Chad was okay.

Chad looked up and than looked back down to us. "There was tea." I sweat dropped. Of course there was tea, Urahara loves tea.

"See! See, I told you! I knew there was tea! Right!" Orihime squealed.

Ichigo frowned and looked down. I looked over and saw a green and white stripped hat and smirked. I placed a hand on Ichigos shoulder and he looked up. I pointed to the hat.

He smiled and walked foreword.

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo picked up the hat and looked at it. "I see. So that's the deal." Chad, Orihime, and I walked to him. He smirked and said. "Come out. I know you're there Urahara-san."

"What?" asked a shocked Renji.

I giggled. "You're the one that put this all together." I giggled some more.

The dust cleared and there stood Claude, Nova, and Lilan. Soon we heard clapping and Urahara walked out from behind the pole that the three stood in front of. "Gosh you found me out. Although, Angel found out before hand, didn't you Angel?"

"I did." I laughed.

"When did you guy's figure it out." he gestured to me and Ichigo.

"After we found our bodies in the front of the school. Also when we found out they were mod souls."

"Just now, when I saw your hat on the ground. Angel showed it to me."

"See Lilan, I told you, you were overdoing it."

"They've got better intuition than I thought!" she giggled. Both of us scowled. Well I scowled Ichigo scowled more.

"Thinking back, you had any number of chances to finish us off. But you didn't do so and only tried to overwhelm us. You didn't harm Chad either, did you?"

"Yeah. We played shogi together, too!" smiled Lilan.

"I couldn't even win once, though." grumbled Chad.

"I wanna play shogi." I whined.

Ichigo and the others ignored me. "So…why'd you do this?"

Urahara walked forward to stand in front of me and Ichigo. "First, can I have my hat back?" Ichigo gave him his hat. He placed it on his head and smiled. "Games cultivate many different scenes. Physical strength, obviously…intellect…teamwork…ability to deal with changes…decision making. The desire to help one's comrade also heightens. Oh, and I wanted to see what all of your last words would be."

"Huh?" we all asked.

He pulled out a screen out of nowhere and said. "The winner of great last words are."

I appeared on the screen while I was about to go into the gates. I saw myself point to the sky and yell…"I REGRET NOTHING!"…and than I went into the gates. The screen turned black and everyone around me looked at me. I shrugged. "I always planned on those being my last words." Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida shook there heads and looked back.

"And above all, it's a good opportunity to look back on oneself." Urahara said after the screen disappeared.

"To look back at oneself?" Ichigo and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other with questioning looks and than back to Urahara.

"Yes." nodded Urahara, "Your no longer able to use bankai, are you?" he asked Ichigo.

"Eh?" everyone asked around us.

"What?! Really?!" Renji asked.

"Ichigo…" Chad said shocked. Ichigo sighed and looked down. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a saddened look.

"You're originally a substitute death god, but not a death god. You may have been able to use it coincidently in the Soul Society, but after returning here, it doesn't come so easily. What's more you can't afford to think, 'if things go bad, I still have my bankai. It's totally natural…that you can't use it."

Ichigo looked up with a pained expression. Urahara than turned to me. "Angel, you have trouble with your zanpakutos."

"What?!" the others asked.

"That's true." I replied and looked down.

"You have three so it's hard to decide which one to use in battle. But, like your brothers problem that's natural as well. You're also learning."

I nodded and looked at him. "I have been learning their differences. Lenneth attacks with spiritual pressure like Ichigos. Silmeria uses…magic per say. And Hrist is an up close and personal one. With Lenneth, I can attack by sending waves of power towards the enemy. With Selmeria, I can enclose them into a crystal prism or send spikes of crystal at them. With Hrist I can push them away and cut at a long distance because when I'm in shikai I gain a long axe that can lengthen when I need it to. Kinda like Renji's."

"Already learning." Urahara smiled.

* * *

(A.N. I don't feel like telling people about Ishida's conversation with Ichigo about his power loss. I'm lazy :p)

So now we know our friends are safe and…somewhere. "Kisuke!" we heard a familiar voice yell.

Urahara and all the rest of us looked up to the ladder. All of a sudden Yoruichi jumped down right in front of us.

"Y-Youruichi-san!" exclaimed Ichigo.

She stared at us seriously for a moment. "I have to speak with all of you." she said after some time. Ichigo and I narrowed our eyes.

"What is it?" asked Urahara.

"A bount…has appeared."

* * *

…**I AM FINALLY DONE! THIS HAS GOT TO BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER! Okay I know this is a lot like the anime but I had to have it like that. Sorry for the oocness on some of the characters. Including my own. It only get's better from here on out. Don't worry I won't be fallowing the anime word from word anymore. I had to do it for the test since it…just had to be that way.. I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO MAKE KENPACHI AND ANGEL MEET AND I'M EXCITED. Although it will be some time before this happens. Oh here's a preview for the next chapter. REMEBER TO REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Preview:

"They've also been called vampires." Urahara explained.

"Do they sparkle?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me. Some glared while others sweat dropped. I laughed and scratched the back of my head.


	4. Bp1 Damn why can't he be a sexy vampir

**HEY! Welcome back to Angels Lullaby! Yay! I'm trying to hurry through the bounts so forgive me for skipping a lot. It will get better and it will be AWSOME! Sorry for not updating for SO long but you see I've had MAJOR tests and all and my families going through a hard time but is' all good. Remember I don't own anything except my imagination and I hope you enjoy. Remember to review!**

Angels POV:

"So these bounts never die?" Ichigo asked after some of Uraharas explanation.

"That's right. The human souls that they absorb as sustenance give them eternal life. That quality distinguishes them from every other living being. Over the years they have also been known by another name…vampires."

"Do they sparkle?" I asked excitedly. Hoping maybe, maybe one of them may be majorly sexy and ask me out on a date. Ichigo smacked me upside the head with a sigh. Yoruichi slapped a hand to her face and everyone else sweat dropped.

"It's a decent question." I argued with my brother. Everyone including my brother sweat dropped.

"Idiot." muttered my brother.

"Eh, I don't care, I wanna go catch me a sexy boat."

"Bount."

"Right, that one."

"Yes, angel you may be thinking that dating a 'sexy' bount would be good, but you should know that they are sucking living souls out of people now."

"Hat-n-clogs say what now?" I said. My dreams of dating a hot, sexy vampire crashed down.

Well a lot of things have happened since we learned about the bounts. We had to take Lilian home and she was put into a chicken stuffed animal. Nova went home with Chad and was put into a turtle stuffed animal. Claude was taken home by Orihime and was put into a rabbit purse. Which was really cute, but Nova was cuter.

Ichigo and the others were attacked by some bounts with fire power and a weird snake power. I was attacked by a man named Shi. I never learned his power. I didn't really know a lot about him when he disappeared. Rukia showed up and kicked Ichigos ass. Which I thought was pretty funny.

Later Uryu had gotten into a bit of trouble. He was beaten, kidnapped, saved, almost killed, ran away, saved, kidnapped again, saved, and well it goes on. On the bright side I met a boy named Hanatarou and a man named Gaju. They don't know I'm Ichigos twin and I don't want to tell them quite yet.

I continued meeting and fighting with Shi. I never learned his dolls power, all I know is that it's powerful. Shi was interesting. He has black hair that's spiky. He has silver eyes and he's well built. In the end I call him attractive and he calls beautiful. Which is really weird when we're fighting each other and we say such kind things. Later in a fight where we mostly got separated into groups or into singles he knocked me out and now…I don't know where I am.

I sit in a room with a bed and I stare at Shi. I had just woken up from unconsciousness and he just sits there and smiles.

"Where am I?" I ask as he just smiles and stares at me.

"In hiding. With me."

"Where are we hiding?"

"Somewhere that you don't need to know." I sighed and looked down. I felt some hair fall and hid my face. I looked and noticed that the hair wasn't black, and the hair was long, and wavy. I touched a lock and lifted in into the light. Strawberry blonde. Mom's hair.

"Where is my wig?" I asked as I shot a glare at Shi. He smiled and sat onto the bed next to me. I scooted away from him. If I had my zanpakuto I would kill him but unfortunately I don't know where they are. He went to touch my hair and I slapped his hand down. He just chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"Such pretty hair. Why hide it away?"

"I have my reasons," I slid further away. "and those reasons do not concern you. Now let me out before I scream rape." He got closer and I leaned backward.

"Scream all you want. None of your friends will hear you, and none of my allies will help you." He was so close he could kiss me. I quickly moved and ran to the other side of the room.

"RAPE!" I screamed and banged the door.

"What did I just tell you? No one will help you."

"I'll help myself. I don't like you." I stuck out my tongue. "Meanie head." Before he could retort a knock sounded on the door. "MY SAVIORS!" I yelled as I tried to open the door but Shi got in the way before I could try to break the lock and threw me on the bed. He opened it and a soul reaper I didn't know stood there. They talked and soon Shi turned to me.

"Behave while I'm gone. I won't be long." he than left and shut the door behind him. I glared at the door, and glared, and glared, and well…glared. But alas it didn't burst into flames and burn down. I sighed, why didn't I learn the demon arts? I went over to the door and tried the knob. Locked from the outside. Damn. I needed to come up with a plan.

Thirty minutes later:

Plan accomplished. I went deep into my mind.

'Hrist? Lenneth? Simeria? Can you hear me?'

'_About damn time you call upon us.' _I recognized Hrist.

'_Are you alright Angel?' _Lenneth asked.

'_Hurry up and find us.' Silmeria said._

'Yeah, yeah sorry. I'm fine, and WHERE ARE YOU?'

'_We're in the room next to you. It's open and all the bounts are fighting your brother. Hurry!'_

"On it!" I say out loud. I go to the door and stare at it. Let me see what do those F.B.I agents do in those shows? Oh yeah! That will work.

I walked to one end of the room.

"Ready! Set! GO!" I yelled as I ran at the door and hit it with my body. It did not break down.

3rd person POV:

Outside of the room where Angel was. Renji, Shuuhei, Kira, Yuichika, and Matsumoto were running down the hall when they heard.

BAM! Than they heard a voice.

"OH MOTHER FUCKER! THAT FUCKIN HURT! SON OF A BITCH EATER! WRINKLED BALLS!" They all stopped running and turned to the door. Angel who was in the room was rolling on the floor in pain as she swore and yelled.

"Okay, lets try that again, but this time with only my foot." Angel stood up and kicked the door open. As the door swung open it hit Renji in the face.

"YES!" Angel started to dance around. "Go Angel it's your birthday, uh huh."

"AMMHOL! AMMHOL!" Angel heard a familiar voice. She looked at the others and than at the door. "Renji? What the hell are you doing behind the door." The door swung off of Renji and he walked dizzily forward.

"You kicked it into me."

"Oh sorry." They had an awkward silence before Angel turned to the peanut gallery. "Hi, I'm Angel."

"I'm Kira Izuru." Kira said.

"Yumichika." Yuichika said. (I forgot his last name D: )

"Shuuhei Hisagi." Shuuhei said.

"Rangiku Matsumoto." I think we get the idea. Angel nodded before she turned to the room next to hers.

ANGELS POV:

"My zanpakuto is in there. Think one of you can break down the door. I would but I've tried and it hurts, so I'm leaving it to you guys." Shuuhei looked at the door before he went over to it and opened it. Only by turning the knob.

"Yours was unlocked too." he said to me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"If you weren't so hot, I'd beat you by now." I than walked into the room and grabbed my zanpakuto. "Alright lets go!"

As we ran and fought weird looking things Orihime turned to me. "By the way who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm the second substitute soul reaper."

"I see, I didn't see you before. Where were you?"

"I was kidnapped by a horny bount." Renji and the other boys tripped.

"Your kidding." Matsumoto exclaimed in a 'are you serious' tone.

"I know right. I thought he was going to rape me or something."

"I'm sorry. You've been through so much."

"I just have to live through it." I started to fake cry. She did to and hugged me.

"Uh, not to stop this whole crying fest but can we get going." Renji asked.

"SHUT UP PINEAPPLE!" I yelled and hit him over the head. "Now, lets get going." I said with a smile to the others as Renji hit the ground. They all sweat dropped but we still continued on our way.

We ran into Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and surprisingly Uryu.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"ANGEL!" they all yelled.

"I'm glad your alright." Rukia smiled.

"Well what can I say. I'm awesome." I grinned the others shook their heads. We continued to run until we saw my twin.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled out happily.

"ANGEL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yep!"

14 minutes later:

"See you later my beautiful Angel." Shi said as he stepped through the gate.

"Go to hell Shi." I growled as I stood next to Uryu. When all bounts were gone I turned to Uryu. "Well aren't you a dumbass."

Ichigo ran over and grabbed Uryus shoulder. "Why'd you help them dammit."

"OHH, OHH! Pick me! ME!" I said and started flailing my limbs.

Ichigo sighed but when he looked up I recognized a playful smile he had only for me. "Angel."

"HE'S A DUMBASS!"

"ANNNNNNNNNGEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Uryu yelled in despair.

"But you are." I muttered with a pout.

With Rukia and Renji before they leave for the soul society: GirlX901's POV:

"Hey Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone that Angel is Ichigos sister, okay?"

"Why?"

"Angel doesn't want people judging her strength by being Ichigos twin. She wants people to recognize her for her."

Renji understood. It must've been annoying being Ichigos twin and always being told she was powerful because she was Ichigos sister. That's why she never used her last name in front of others.

"Yeah, fine."

"Thanks Renji!" Rukia smiled and ran off towards the others. Renji looked at Angel who was talking to Ichigo. She smiled and laughed as he glared. Even though she's always having fun and Ichigos always glaring he could see why they were twins. They needed each other to lean on.

Angels POV:

"So this is the soul society." I murmured to myself. "Quite. Kinda nice." Yoruichi smirked. I turned to see Rukia and Ichigo talking and being lost in thought.

Yoruichi zoomed in. "What's with the two of you being all lost in thought."

I zoomed in after and started nodding my head with whatever Yoruichi said. "Don't you know this is a state of emergency."

"That's right no one wants to see you two being all romantic." Lilin said. We all turned and stared at her. "You guy's are only supposed to be friends."

"YEAH!" I yelled. I hugged Rukia. "Get your own Ichigo. Rukias my lover."

"EH!" everyone yelled. I sweat dropped.

"Honestly a lesbo joke doesn't work around you people anymore." I sighed and let go of Rukia. I looked at Lilin. "Are you jealous Lilin. Can't have Ichigo to yourself now huh?" I asked. Again I was ignored.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"I have eyes. I can see you guys being all lovey dovey with each other."

Soon I started ignoring everyone's chatter. They ignore me, I ignore them! Soon I turned to Yoruichi. "You said we were going to somebody's house. Where is it?"

"She moved it. We're gonna have to look for it."

"Okay!" I said and looked around. "Don't see it." Yoruichi chuckled and patted my head.

"At least one of you kids have a sense of humor." I smiled.

Soon we were walking about and was looking for a house. I usually pointed to one and said, 'is that it?' over and over again. I always got the same answers, 'no', 'stop asking' 'Angel quit trying to get into Novas pants'. Well the last one nobody said but I just know one day there going to say it. Soon it was dark. Ichigo stopped.

"There it is." I looked at it. The house was creative it had arms that held a banner. I looked at it.

"Very artistic. Can I-"

Ichigo cut me off. "We are not redecorating our house to look like that Angel."

"Damn." I sighed, "I'm sure dad would like it."

"That's just it. He would like it too much."

I thought of it for a moment. "True. To true."

"It's a nice remodel." Chad said after a moment.

"You think so?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah." was the reply.

"It's so odd, every time she moves she changes the design off her house."

"And every time she proves she has no sense of style."

Ichigo looked up, and some pictures of Rukias drawings were magically by his head. "Like the way you draw."

BAM!

"Watch it." Rukia growled after she hit him in the chin. "Gah, getting whacked by you is supposed to be Kons job isn't it? Speaking of which where is Kon?"

"And Riku?" I asked. "And why do I get the feeling something bads going on?" I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah same here." Ichigo said.

"You guy's are just overreacting." the others replied.

Currently I was grinning as I saw this 'Kuukaku' beat the shit out of Ganju. Everyone else had a sweat dropped but I smiled. I liked this chick, she was funny and cool. Plus she reminded me of my angry self and Karin.

"Your mission failed because you were to busy paying attention to your job as a convenience store clerk! Are you kidding me!" she yelled as she threw Ganju into a wall. I smiled more and clapped.

"I really like her!" I said to Yoruichi.

"It's the same old story." she said.

"I'm sorry he wasn't of much help."

"How is it you know what a convience store is Kuukaku?" Ichigo asked. She turned to him.

"Why is that a surprise?"

"Euh!"

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say I'm stupid?" She asked. Oh, Ichigo how dumb can you get.

"No it wasn't that at all, I was just-"

She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not in the best of moods right now." she threw him just like she threw Ganju. When she did that I grabbed her hands.

"You're my new Idol." I said with stars in my eyes. "Will yo teach me how to do that?" I asked.

"YOU TOO!" she threw me but not in the same direction as Ichigo and Ganju. She threw me to Chad who caught me. It was obvious she just wanted to fight Ichigo and Ganju. She started chasing Ganju and Ichigo while yelling. "TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" she yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Ichigo yelled back. I laughed at that.

"You such a pussy Ichigo. Wonder how he will react if I tell him what you just said." He of course meant our father. Ichigo turned as he yelled.

"You wont mention any of this to him!"

Rukon district. Full of dirt poor people. Most people looked at me with awe, some looked at me with disgust. I felt bad, but than again what can I do. If they don't fight for their own they are nothing. They only sit around and fight for food. No wonder they are in the poorer districts. I sighed and continued to walk around looking for any signs of bounts or the person who Yoruichi was speaking off.

As I walked some children were running and a little boy fell in front of me. Everyone on that street froze. I looked at the little boy as he looked up at me with terror. My eyes saddened. I knelt down and held a hand out. "Are you alright? Any cuts? Bruises?"

He shook his head no. I put a hand on his arm and helped him up. "Atta boy. So brave." I said as I brushed some dust off of his clothing.

"Hello beautiful." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I kept my eyes on the boy.

"Run." was what I told the boy. He looked at me. "Run now and don't look back until it's safe." I said again and stood to face Shi. I heard all the people running away.

"I believe my name is Angel, not beautiful." I glared. He smirked.

"I find it funny I found you hear. I was worried I'd never see you again."

"Well you saw me, and now we fight." I pulled Lenneth out of her sheath. I pointed her towards Shi. "I suggest you get your doll out. This could get messy without it."

"Not quite yet." he smiled. "I still can use this." he pulled a sword out. It was not a zanpakuto and I could tell it was not his doll. I glared.

"Stealing now are we. Where did you manage to obtain that? World of the living or here?"

"I found it in the streets, thought I could use it." We suddenly started battle.

As he jumped foreword I jumped back and blocked his attack. Soon we were clashing swords. He was about to cut me when I dodged and behind my back with my other hand I pulled Lenneth out of her sheath.

"ENGRAVE ON THEIR SOULS, LENNETH!" I yelled. My zanpakuto changed and my helmet formed. I quickly than shouted. "HOLY SLASH!" I brought my blade down and like Ichigos I cut threw the ground. I may have gone a bit overboard and cut down a few trees and houses along the way. Here's the sad part though. Shi only got a nick. Sucks, huh. Suddenly he smiled and spirit particles came from a house. His nick was suddenly healed.

"W-what was that?"

"I am a bount. I absorb spirit particles. Honestly you should have known that Angel."

"I thought you ate souls. I didn't know you could do that." I smirked. "But did you know I could do this?"

"LENNETH HOLY SLASH!" I yelled. Instead of going in the direction Ichigo usually did I quickly did it sideways. Shi's eyes widened as he jumped up into air. Missed though. I got cut right across the stomach. I didn't put enough spiritual pressure to make him bleed eternally but it was enough.

He glared at me. "It's on."

Thus we continued to fight I put Hrist back and I continued to fight. I got kicked and lost my balance I flew back and had an open spot across my shoulder blade. He got it.

"ARGH!" I yelled as blood spurted out of my body. I held on to my shoulder. I felt the blood run down my arm. I jumped away from him. I felt Rukias spiritual pressure rise. 'Rukia.'

"Seems as if your friend is in battle. Are you going to propose a rain check." Shi asked.

I stared at the way the battle was at. Wanting to go and help. I know Rukia doesn't have her strength, but Shi has to be put in place. "No I won-" I turned back around. Shi was gone. I let my senses out when I felt him coming at me fast from behind. I swung back to block his attack. I guarded his attack as he pushed foreword. I was pushed back a couple of feet before I pulled my zanpakuto back and did a couple back flips so there was space in between us.

"Shall we continue then?" he asked with a smirk. My eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on."

Meeting hall: 3rd persons POV:

In the first division meeting hall all current captains were lined up in their respectful spots. Captain Yamamoto began the meeting.

"After conducting attentive research into old historical documents that were provided unto us by the Kuchiki clan. There is a fair amount of new information I can report to you."

"Hmm?" Kyoruku raised his head.

"At one time there was a serious of experiments conducted here in the seritei. The very nature would now be strictly prohibited. These events occurred long before the establishment of our department of research and development. The instigator of these experiments was a scientist named Ron Tao who is also referred to in the Kuchikis historical documents as the evil researcher. (A.N. HAVE THEY NOT SEEN KUROTSUCHI? I'd say he's somewhat evil, cool but evil) Ron Tao's work was apparently centered on the study of eternal life, but at some point there was a serious accident, and the number of souls in the cycle of rebirth were directly infected. A mutated strain of humans with mutated abilities was born in the world of the living. These are the bounts. After the accident Ran Tao accepted responsibility for the tragedy and was subsequently banished from the seritei. As for the bounts, they were purged as to not cause harm to the world of the living."

Kyoruku tilted his head down and put a hand on his chin. "Was it to protect the world of the living or did some superior just want to bury the evidence in order to conceal his own involvement?"

"Careful Shunsui." Ukitake quickly said.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we recognize this is a problem of our own doing."

"But this would seem to confirm that the bouts were here for revenge just like lieutenant Matsumoto reported to us." Toshiro Hitsugaya said.

"Hmm. Possible. But regardless of their reason for their coming here the bounts must be completely annihilated. There is one last bit of information of news I shall impart to you. The substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki has re-entered the soul society from the world of the living"

"That Ichigo is one hard working boy isn't he?" Kyoruku commented as he tilted his hat. Hitsugaya smirked.

"With him he brought his human allies and the new subst-" Yamamoto was cut off. As the doors swung open.

"A thousand pardons captains." said a messenger as he bowed before them. "I have come with an emergency dispatch. Bount waves and Rukia Kuchikis have been detected." Ukitake and Byakuya instantly turned. "Another bount wave along with an unknown spiritual pressure has also been detected. We have come to find out that it belongs to the new substitute."

"The new substitute?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There are now two. The second one. Send out dispatches to Kuchiki Rukia now!" Byakuya and Ukitake instantly left.

"And the second substitute?" Unohana asked.

"Send some to her as well."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Angels POV:

"HOLY SLASH!" I yelled as I yet again tried to hit Shi. Soon we were panting and starting at each other. I felt blood drip down from my cut and fall to the ground in a 'splat'.

"Tired Angel. You are using a lot of your spiritual pressure."

"I have a lot to spare." I growled. He smirked and rubbed some blood off his shoulder that I had managed to hit. It healed instantly. Suddenly he jerked in a direction. I didn't dare try to turn to see what was there just in case it was a trap. "My apologize Angel but I must get going." he left instantly.

"Coward." I muttered as I looked in the direction he was looking. I saw a bunch of soul reapers running at me. "What?"

"Substitute soul reaper are you alright?" one asked/yelled.

"Where is you injury?" another yelled.

"Where is the bount?"

"Did you kill it?"

"Afraid it got away." I said as I looked in the direction as Rukias spiritual pressure was at. "Sorry, I thank you for your help but I need to go help Rukia." than I flash stepped away. I hurried to the spot. When I landed on the roof I saw Ichigo looking at Lilin and Orihime looking at a girl. The ugly bount was on the ground and Rukia was being held princess style by somebody. Judging the haori a captain. A bunch of other soul reapers all were looking after Rukia at the same time.

"Hahahahahahaha." laughed the bitch-I mean bount. Suddenly her umbrella/fan turned back into a held fan. "My job here is done. For now." she then disappeared.

"And nobody keeps an eye on the bount." I muttered aloud. "RUKIA!" I yelled and jumped down off of the house and ran up to her and the familiar soul reaper.

"ANGEL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Ichigo yelled.

"I WAS FIGHTING A BOUNT DUMBASS! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? MAKING OUT WITH CHAD?" I yelled back. "IS LILIN ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, she's fine. AND I WAS NOT MAKING OUT WITH CHAD! HONESTLY WHY IS IT ALWAYS A MAN? WHY CAN'T IT BE A WOMAN FOR ONCE? BETTER YET WHY DON'T WE START NOT HAVING ME MAKE OUT WITH ANYBODY?"

"WOULD YOU RATHER IT BE SEX?" suddenly the ground began to shake. "OOF!" I said as I fell, only to be caught by another soul reaper with weird white stuff wrapped all over him. I turned and saw some sort of explosion in the Seritei. I stood back up with a murmured "Thanks." I put a hand on my chin. "So it was all a diversion. Pretty smart actually." I heard everyone pause. I turned and they were all looking at me funny. "Well it was."

"So that was Byakuya, I thought I recognized him." I said to Ichigo as we sat to find out how Rukia was. Ichigo was being temperamental. Soon we heard footsteps. Ichigo stood and ran to the doorway where Byakuya Kuchiki stood.

"How's Rukia?" Byakuya stood still and did not answer. "Didn't you hear me? Dammit I want to know if she's alright!" Ichigo yelled.

"YA!" I yelled.

"Not helping." Lilin said. I ignored her.

"I expect she'll make a full recovery. However the wound is very deep. I would like for her to rest here until she has had time to recuperate." Ichigo, Orihime, and I each gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Orhime said with a smile.

"Well now this recovery never would've happened without the strong will and determination of her big brother. Proof that one must never underestimate the power of sibling love." I nodded along with that.

Lilin went over to Byakuya and started to pat his leg. "Ya you did a good job. You should get a pat on the back." I was about to give him one when Ichigo put his hand out to stop me. I pouted, but he ignored.

Ichigo looked up and kinda smiled. "You saved her life." Byakuya looked up and glared. "I know she'll be safe here. Thank you, but I'm going after them now and I could use your help."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked as he turned to face us.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?' we're going after the bounts." I argued.

"They went after Rukia knowing full well that she hadn't recovered from her wounds yet. It was an easy target and they new it would distract us for a while. That kinda crap makes me sick, and I'm gonna make them pay for it." I nodded, paused at the word crap but then continued to nod.

"I cannot help you."

"Stick up his ass." I murmured to Claude. Byakuya narrowed but his attention was drawn to Ichigo as Ichigo raised his voice.

"Your just gonna stand by and watch them do this?"

"The thirteen court squads has already been assigned to deal with this, and I see no reason for me to join forces with you." I growled or tried to.

"How can you-!" yelled my twin with anger. Around us both Ichigo and my spiritual pressure raised.

"Ah, Ichigo, Angel."

"Go back to the world of the living where you belong." Byakuya said with eyes closed.

"I get it now, yesterdays enemy is today's enemy is that it?" Ichigo looked down as I walked behind him and then stood next to him. "Let's go Orihime, Angel." Ichigo said as he turned to walk.

"But-" Ichigo continued to walk but then stopped.

"I'm trusting you to take care of Rukia." he then continued to walk.

Orihime bowed. "I'm glad Rukia has you to watch over her." she than followed Ichigo with a "Wait up!"

I turned to him. "Rukia is my best friend. She gets hurt like she was in the past and I will hurt you. Also Ichigo and I feel as though it is our responsibility to help your gotei out. So be grateful." I than ran after Ichigo and Orihime. "Also try to get that stick up your ass out. It's really not becoming." I yelled back to him. I swear I heard a 'Scatter' afterwards followed by a 'Captain Kuchiki?' I ran a bit faster.

"Ichigo I'm gonna go help Renji. I think he might know something. See ya."

"Careful." he said as I ran off.

"Same to you."

I kept on searching for Renji so far I knew he was in the forest looking for the bounts or something like that. So for a two days I searched for him. Finally I found him. He was sitting and talking to a white haired midget and Ranjiku. I climbed jumped into the tree above them.

"You can always run back to seiretei spreading the bad news." the midget said.

"Your really hard to find." I said as I held onto the tree branch like a sloth. The midget had his sword to my neck in an instant.

"Uh, Renji a lil' help." I giggled.

"Angel what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." I said as the midget put his zanpakuto away and I jumped down out of the tree. "Who's the midget?" I asked. Suddenly it got cold and I turned to the midget.

"I'm not a midget!" he growled. "And my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro but that is Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Okay." suddenly for some reason I got a picture in my head. I got the picture and noticed that him and Karin are exact opposites. I grinned. Opposites attract, right? Now I just need these two to meet and badabing badaboom.

"Angel! ANGEL!" yelled Renji.

"AH! What Renji?" I yelled back.

"Let's go and quit scheming." He then walked away with Rangiku and Toshiro on his heels.

"Fine, but my schemes never end."

We continued to run towards where Kariya was supposedly located. As we ran we bumped into some thugs and knocked them out. We couldn't injure them greatly, they were still residents of the Rukon district and soul reapers are supposed to protect the residents. We continued to run until we reached a clearing. We saw a soul reaper. A certain soul reaper I had seen before. He was the one with the bounts. Maki.

"Seems as though I found one." Toshiro smirked. Yep Karin would defiantly like this kid.

WORLD OF THE LIVING: KARIN: 3RD POV:

"ACHOO!" Karin sneezed.

"Karin are you okay?" asked Yuzu. "Are you catching a cold?"

"No I think somebody's talking about me or something." Karin tilted her head. 'Why do I get the feeling Angel -nee is scheming something.'

Back to ANGEL: ANGELS POV:

"Enough of your questions Captain." Maki said as he pulled out his blade. I glared.

"If you won't answer then I'll have to force it out of you." Toshiro said and pulled out his own blade.

"Uh, by what kind of force?" I asked. He looked at me with a glare. "Oh that one. YEAH! We'll force it out of you!" I yelled and pulled out Hrist.

"Attack." ordered Toshiro and Maki went for him. I quickly had my zanpakuto at his back when he suddenly disappeared. Toshiro turned around and blocked his next attack. They struggled. I could hear the blades struggle against each other.

"At least tell me why you side with the bounts when you have this much skill?" Toshiro asked.

"Because master Kariyas ways are paved with justice."

"Where have I heard that speech before?" I muttered to myself. "Oh yeah, the traitor Tosen said something like that before he left with Aizen. Ichigo told me all about that whole speech when he got back." I said.

Toshiro nodded. "What do you mean by paved with justice?" he asked Maki.

"There's no justice anymore in the soul society. But now master Kariya will cleanse this place and purify it."

"You traitor." Toshiros eyes seemed to turn out to be a lot like Ichigos.

Suddenly Makis eyes widened and he jumped back doing a backwards summersault in the air.

"I can do that too." I muttered. Sheesh that man acting all cool when that trick is so last year. (A.N. she's jealous. The last time she tried she failed.)

"Argh!" yelled a voice. A man fell to the ground and in walked Ichigo into the clearing with Uryu behind him.

"Is that Ichigo?"

"ICHIGO!" I yelled and waved my free hand.

"Well it's Toshiro and Angel." Ichigo waved back to me.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"What the hell are you three doing here anyways?"

"Fighting." I said. Suddenly Rangiku and Renji appeared.

"Rangiku and Renji." Toshiro said.

"It would appear that most of the thugs have already left the forest captain." Rangiku informed us.

"AHH!" the ground trembled as we heard Orihimes familiar scream. "STOP IT! IWANTOFFIWANTOFFIWANTOFF!" Suddenly Chad, Orihime, Claude, and Nova rode into the clearing on a…pig? "Oh Uryu, Ichigo, and Angel."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo can I ride the pig?" I asked as I looked up expectantly at my twin.

"NO."

"Oh." I looked down sadly. Ichigo turned back to Orihime and Chad as Orihime spoke.

"Well we're with Ganju." Orihime pointed to a bunch of thugs getting beat up by pigs. Now I really want a pig. "Chad and I came along with Ganju and his friends to try to stop all of Kariyas thugs that were gathering in the forest."

"But for some reason there doesn't seem to be as many of them as we were told there would be." Claude said.

"I'm aware of that." Toshiro said.

"Unh." Chad said and looked up.

"What is it Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Among the bounts there is one who can control space the same way Nova does."

"That old man." Rangiku said as all of us narrowed our eyes.

"Your all to late."

"SHUT IT SEXY! I'M THINKING!" I yelled and turned back to Chad.

"So your saying that someone is trying to hurt my sexy Nova." everyone sweat dropped.

"Master Kariya and his main attack force are already on their way to the Seiretei." Maki said ignoring my rants of how Nova is to sexy to get beat by an old man. (A.N. Some of you may be confused so I'll tell you. Angel doesn't like Nova in that way actually she's scheming. But with who?) "You won't interfere I wont let you get to master Kariya."

"And just how to you plan to keep us from Kariya? Considering the fact that your outnumbered eight to one. Your pretty confident." Toshiro asked Maki. He then said to us. "Go on ahead. I can take care of this myself."

"But captain." Matsumoto argued.

"I doubt that the Seireitei is under any serious threat but still. They've been steadily increasing their power by absorbing spiritual pressure ever since they've arrived."

"We'll go warn the others." she turned to Renji. "Come on Renji, lets go."

"I'm ready when you are." Suddenly the Maki pulled his zanpakuto to the side. That caught all of our attention.

"Your not going anywhere." he pulled his zanpakuto up as it shined. "Flash and burst, Nijigasumi." Suddenly we were absorbed by light. I looked around and saw Maki running at me.

I quickly put Hrist away and pulled out Silmeria. "CRUSHING ICE, SILMERIA!" I yelled and my zanpakuto transformed. I ran at him and slashed up a crystal formed. I grinned thinking I got him when I heard my brothers voice.

"Angel!" Maki transformed into my brother.

"Ichigo!" I yelled. "I thought you were Maki."

"I thought you were Maki."

"Do I look like a man to you?" I yelled and shook my fist at his face. I heard Renji and Toshiro talking.

"No, now get me out of this crystal."

"Oh, right." the crystal cracked and shattered, disappearing into nothingness. Ichigo ran off somewhere after that, I heard him go but then he stopped.

"What the hell is going on around here anyways?" Ichigo asked to the light.

"Don't get reckless, we'll only end up attacking each other." I heard Toshiro yell.

"To late to find that out." I muttered.

"What does he mean?" asked Orihime.

"It seems any move could be hazards." I heard Claude.

"Damn it. This must be his zanpakutos power." growled Toshiro.

"That is correct." we heard Maki. "Nijigasumi is a zanpakuto of light. The light Nijigasumi releases reflects and refracts the air around you, bending and altering the course of light to create a new space."

"So the reflections cause an illusion, but still even though he is with the bounts he is still a soul reaper. He must have spiritual pressure….why can't I sense it?" I heard Uryu say.

"Nova, is he shifting through dimensions like you do?" I heard Chad say to Nova.

"No, its different. I never sensed him opening up space." I heard Novas reply.

"He couldn't have disguised his spiritual pressure. That's impossible." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps but then again we don't know that for sure Ichigo, we don't know what his power is." I replied.

"That cave the bounts were in had a special mineral that made it so that we could not sense their spiritual pressure. Could he somehow be using that?" Uryu said.

"Damn we're wasting time." Toshiro said.

"Uh." CLANG! "AH!" I heard Matsumoto.

"If we stand here doing nothing he'll pick us off one by one." Renji said.

"Buddy system." I called.

"None of you will be leaving here alive." we heard Maki say.

"How bout you go fuck a duck." I called.

"Angel that's not helping." Ichigo said.

"Well, what do you except me to do? Sit here and wait for my death?" I than yelled. "GET SOME BALLS! FIGHT LIKE A MAN NOT A COWARD!"

"ANGEL THAT IS NOT HELPING!" Renji yelled.

"BE CAREFUL!" Toshiro yelled. I didn't notice the man behind me. I guess I should have especially since it was Maki and he was about to kill me. (A.N. I switched Angel with Chad) I heard a clang and looked up to see two zanpakutos colliding with one another. Suddenly a large amount of spiritual pressure pushed Maki's light away. I fell to my knees as I looked up at the man.

He was tall. Really tall. He had bells in his hair and a scar that ran down his face. He also had an eye patch and he wore a haori with an eleven on the back of it. Plus on his back was a girl with pink hair.

"W-who are you?"

**And I am done! I know that it seems I'm just adding Angel into the lines and such but until after the arch that's how it's gonna be. But trust me it will get better! Next chapter will be the end of the bount arch and Angel will finally fight Shi. Shi will finally show his doll and you will finally learn about Angels past. Why does Angel hide her hair? Where was Angel when Masaki died? Who is Angels old best friend? Is Angel her real name? If not what is? Find out next edition.**


	5. Bp2 the past stinks

**NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF The Angels Lullaby! YAY! Well you'll learn some interesting things about Angel in this chapter. Sorry that story is kinda boring right now do not fear it will get better. Please remember to review and also I do not own anything but my imagination and well Angel. Please enjoy:**

**Angels POV:**

"W-who are you?" I asked. Maybe more to myself than he. Maybe more to Ichigo rather than him. His spiritual pressure was...amazing. I could tell he was a captain, not because of the haori on his back, but because of his immense spiritual pressure. He turned and stared at Maki.

"Well if it isn't Ichinosi. It's been a while." as he said those words Maki seemed to shiver.

"Zaraki." he said. I tilted my head, isn't Zaraki a rukon district? I soon shrugged it off and continued to watch what was transpiring. Zaraki pushed Maki off and their zanpakutos separated.

"YAY! We did it we found ICHI!" yelled the pink thing on his back that I recognized as a little girl.

"Yachiru!" Orihime yelled.

"HEY, JIGGLES HOW YOU DOING?" she yelled and waved. I tilted my body to the side so I could get a better look at the man. He had a maniac grin, but it seemed to fit him. He turned as Orihime and the girl 'Yachiru' were conversing.

"Ichigo when you visit the soul society you should stop by and say hello to me first. I'll fire up the barbeque." Why did I get the feeling he didn't mean the barbeque we cooked meat on.

"I'll defiantly do that…next time." Ichigo said with a nervous smile.

"Zaraki!" Toshiro yelled. He turned to look at the other group. "Hey looks like things have been getting pretty interesting around here, huh?" I heard Uryu say something, I just didn't listen. I was to busy trying to figure out who this man was. Renji said something to and Kenpachi turned back to Maki.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." was all Maki said. Kenpachi Zaraki, it fit him.

"Ichinosi. They tell me you would rather live with bounts than with your own kind."

"What I do is none of your concern."

"The head of the bounts, his name is Kariya right?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Heh," Kenpachi turned his head and the bells jingled. "You haven't changed at all."

"They know each other?" I murmured. I looked over at Ichigo and he nodded. Twin telepathy, ya gotta love it.

"You were probably given orders to stop these guys, weren't you?" That hit Maki's nerves. "And if that's what you want I won't try to stop you." I looked up at him shocked. Just let him get in our way! Is he nuts?

"What? Have you completely lost your mind?" Toshiro asked, he too in shock.

"That is unless you still hold a grudge against me. In which case maybe you would rather fight me instead."

Maki looked up in shock. Than rose to his feet. He seemed to be having an eternal battle in what to do. I felt kind of bad for him, I don't think he really sides with the Kariya dude. But then again…maybe he does. He then gripped his zanpakuto with both hands.

"Hah!" Kenpachi tilted his head back. Maki brought his sword to face him. "Your face shows more determination than the last time I saw you, although that's not saying much."

'Well that's a sucker punch to the gomads.' I thought while in my head I heard Ichigo say.

'Yeah, that had to hurt.'

"Kenpachi Zaraki, I will cut you down." Maki growled as he increased his spiritual pressure. The pressure wasn't as much as mine. A lot less than Kenpachis but he still frowned. What happened to the guy who wanted to fight?

"Excellent." he grinned. Oh, there he is. "I was beginning to get bored." he drew his sword up from the ground. "Let's get started then. Let's see what this bount has taught you. Have you improved at all?"

"ALRIGHT, KENNY AND MAKI! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Yachiru yelled.

"Be quiet and let me concentrate. Go watch someplace else. Take that girl with you." Girl?

"Okay!" she smiled and than disappeared. A second later I felt myself getting lifted off the ground and instantly next to Ichigo.

"Uh!" I quickly stood up and looked at the little girl.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey!" he looked down. "I think it's best that we let Kenny and Maki settle this thing by themselves." Yachiru said with a smile.

"You sure about that?" Ichigo asked.

"Mm-hmm. After all that's happened I think Maki would like it that way."

"I guess I understand." Ichigo replied.

"We gotta go!" Toshiro yelled and ran towards Seireitei.

"Right!" Matusmoto yelled and soon everyone followed. Before he left he called to Kenpachi.

"He's all yours." I stayed. Ichigo turned around.

"Angel?"

"I'm gonna watch the fight. See Maki get his ass kicked. Contact me if you need me." I replied. Ichigo gave a smirk and nodded than continued to run. I watched them get prepared to fight. Suddenly I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down at the little girl. She pointed to a tree.

"Let's watch over there." I smiled.

I smiled, "Okay!" and followed her into the tree. As they fought I grew more impressed with this guy. He was strong. Really strong. His spiritual pressure was weighing down on me but I could stand it. Maki was struggling. I looked over at the girl. She seemed down.

"I don't think your…'Kenny' will lose. Don't worry." I tried to cheer her up.

"I'm not worried about that. I think Kenny doesn't want to fight Maki. I think he only is fighting him because he feels responsible."

"Responsible."

"Kenny and I come from the Zaraki district. Kenny fought the old captain of the eleventh division and killed him; making him the captain. Maki really liked the old captain so he left. He couldn't respect Kenpachi like the others did and Kenny blames himself for it." I nodded and looked over at the fight. (A.N. I know Yachiru serious. I'm scared too. She's actually really sad at this part so I'm trying to make her a bit serious.)

"I see what you mean. But I also think Kenpachi is also trying to make Maki see inside his own heart, instead of the one the bounts created." I mused and continued to watch the fight. Kenpachi's skills still amazing me.

Suddenly sparkles surrounded Kenpachi. I didn't really listen to what they were saying before but know I am.

"What the hell is this?" Kenpachi asked.

"Your seeing Nijigasumis true power. This is Saigo Nijigasumi. Now disappear, Kenpachi Zaraki." The light surrounded Kenpachi. I stood up and gaped at the light. The light began coming at us. Yachiru stood up and both of us jumped down from the tree and ran to another tree. When we got to the tree Maki was underneath it.

"Kenpachi Zaraki is dead." we looked down. "My Nijigasumi uses my spiritual pressure to make limited beams of light, those beams will devour every shadow as they consume Kenpachi."

"He's not dead, I can feel it." Yachiru commented. It was true I could feel Kenpachi's spiritual pressure. It wasn't getting much smaller.

"It's true, so do I." I commented.

He turned and glared, then turned back again. "He is breathing, but it wont be long. The light that had engulfed him will soon compress into a high density beam squeezing the life out of him. There is now way to escape."

"Kenny won't lose to you." Yachiru said. I smirked, the girl knows her Kenny well. I have only known him for a few moments to know that Kenpachi Zaraki cannot lose to such a power.

"How pathetic." he sheathed his sword. "Look the compression is beginning." I then noticed Kenpachis spiritual pressure lowering. Impossible. I only felt a feint bit of Kenpachis spiritual pressure now. Could it be? No, impossible.

Maki sighed and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yachiru asked.

"I must go help Master Kariya with his plan."

"Don't you wanna finish your fight with Kenny?"

"There is nothing there to fight." Is there?

"Kenny's not dead, he's alive." He is? I looked at the girl and then let my eyes closed searching within Kenpachi's small spiritual pressure. She's right. The small amount is only because Kenpachi's spiritual pressure is being compressed.

"He's dead! And I'll do the same thing to you if you try to interfere." he turned to us. I quickly was next to him with my zanpakutos blade out by his neck. If Kenpachi wasn't there at the moment. I might as well make Maki busy.

"Like hell you will." I growled.

"I'll do the same to you and the little lieutenant."

"I might have something to say about that." I heard Kenpachi's familiar voice. I quickly drew my zanpakuto back and jumped back into the tree. Suddenly the Kenpachis spiritual pressure became so overwhelming I had to prepare myself as to not fall to my knees. I watched as he came out of the light without an eye patch. He quickly put it back on and then instantly had his zanpakuto directed at Maki. I turned to Yachiru after a few deep breathes.

"How do you manage to stay…calm during that."

She laughed. "I'm used to it." I nodded. I guess it's a good thing that I was still standing. If I got knocked out I'd be worried. I continued to watch the battle. Kenpachi stopped fighting and he and Maki talked. Rather Kenpachi tried to put some sense into his head. His words were of wisdom, some would think he didn't have any but I saw it. He came after Maki for he felt it was his responsibility, he had Maki fight him so Maki would learn that what he was doing wasn't what he wanted.

They clashed with such power I wondered how it was possible. I just watched with my eyes open, hoping maybe Kenpachi would stop and Maki would realize, but then….Maki was cut down by Kenpachi's sword. He put his zanpakuto back and turned his head to face Maki's body.

"It seems your hatred wasn't enough." he turned back around and faced Yachiru. I widened my eyes and looked at the spot Yachiru was recently sitting, than turned back around to watch them talk.

"Kenny, did you-" she left the question cut off short.

He smiled, well more of a grin. "I gave it everything I had." She looked at Maki's body with a sad face. "Let's go home."

"mm." she bowed to Maki and appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Girl are you coming?" Kenpachi called to me.

"U-uh…yeah." I said and jumped down off the tree and ran, I stopped at Maki and said under my breath. "Hatred has no power, only the need and want to protect has power." I said and ran the rest of the way to Kenpachi and Yachiru. We walked in silence for a bit before he finally spoke.

"Name?" he asked after a while.

"Angel." I answered. We continued to stay quiet as we walked. I looked around the forest and started humming a tune. Soon I stopped humming and began to sing. "In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight. Oh in the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight. OWE-" a hand was instantly on my mouth. I turned my eyes to see Kenpachi glaring and Yachiru smiling.

"Shut up." he growled. I pouted and folded my arms. He let go of my mouth but that didn't mean it hurt. I liked that song. I noticed it was getting dark and turned to Kenpachi.

"When will we get to the soul society."

He shrugged. "Three days."

"THREE DAYS?" I yelled. "I NEED TO GET THERE NOW! MY FRIENDS NEED ME!"

"Than go there yourself, don't follow me."

"FINE!" I said. I turned and smiled. "Thanks for fighting Maki, see ya later." I than shunpoed out of there. I was running as fast as I could to Seireitei hoping that Ichigo and the other made it in time.

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

Well they didn't make it in time. I appeared by Orihime and she turned a gasped. "ANGEL!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked.

"They entered Seireitei, the bounts got in and so they went to go get rid of them."

My face turned to a *sigh* face and I stared dumbly at her. "Your kidding me." She shook her head no. "Damn, how am I supposed to get in there?" I asked as I looked around hoping to find a solution. I snapped, "I know, I'll pound on the door. They'll have to let me in." I said and started running towards the door when a giant hand stopped me. I looked up to see a very, very, very big man.

"Stop right there little miss." he said. "I can't let you in there."

"Why not?" I asked and stomped my foot.

"Jibanbo, she's with Ichigo and the others. She may be able to help." Orihime said.

"Oh, than that's different. Wait a moment, please. Also hurry my wounds are still fresh so I can only lift it for a bit." I nodded. He opened the gates with some trouble and I hurried in. The gates shut behind me and I started to look around. Soon I ran around searching for a clue of finding a bount. Soon I ran past an ally way when I heard something come at me. I jumped up into the air and did a summersault and landed on a nearby roof. "Hello, Shi." I said before I even looked down.

"Ms. Angel what a pleasant surprise." I heard his voice and looked down. "I saw you running and thought we could spar."

"Really I was hoping for a full out fight. What do you say?" I smirked. "Unless of course your to weak to fight."

His eyes narrowed. "Actually I would enjoy one, but you see I need to hurry and join Kariya. So I'll have to deal with you fast." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a compact mirror. He grinned.

"Mirror her, Uchi Naru Jibun." he said. Then he threw the mirror down and it shattered. I raised a brow then I widened both eyes. At first it did nothing then it seeped into the earth. Instantly I was surrounded by mirrors. One of the mirrors had a face. It looked like a woman's.

"Master shall I use this girl?" it asked.

"Yes, I want to know as much as possible about her." I recognized Shi's voice. Suddenly I fell into darkness.

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

I opened my eyes and looked around. I looked around and saw an abandoned park. It had trees surrounding the place with an old sandbox and a swing that was attached to a sturdy tree.

"This place." I murmured. I recognized it immediately. This was the playground our mom took us to all the time. This was the place that my memory of mom was the strongest.

"Ichigo lets add this leaf to the itsy-bitsy top." I heard a voice. I turned and by the sandbox was two recognizable kids making a castle. The boy had bright orange hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing some jean shorts with a green and black polo shirt. He and the girl looked about four. The girl next to him had wavy strawberry blond, a lighter color than the boys. She had brown eyes with golden flecks in them. She wore a light pink dress with a white bow on it. She was the one who spoke.

"To the top, Razuberi." the boy grinned and added the leaf to the top. The kids laughed and clapped their hands. The girl stood up and curtsied. "I'm Princess Razuberi and you're my Knight Ichigo." She laughed. The boy stood up and bowed as he too laughed. They laughed and laughed.

"This is…my past. My memory. That means." I turned and looked at the bench where a woman with wavy strawberry blond locks stood. She wore a tan skirt with a white blouse. She turned to the kids.

"Ichigo, Razuberi time to go." she called.

"Okay Mommy!" they yelled and ran towards the woman.

"Mom." I whispered and watched her as she helped the kids dust their clothes off. I walked up to her fast. "Mommy." I said and tried to reach her but my hand just went through her.

"Mommy when are Karin and Yuzu going to be able to come with us?" Ichigo asked.

"When their older, they still have to learn how to walk." mom laughed.

"He-he Karins loud, she's gonna be yelling at Ichigo before she can walk." my younger self laughed.

"Now Razuberi." mom scolded with a smile. Ichigo pouted and poked my younger self.

"Why would she be yelling at me. You're her older sister." Mom laughed and they headed home.

The memory swirled until I came to our bedroom that Ichigo and I shared when we were children. Mom was cuddling with my younger self as Ichigo slept.

"And then she married Prince Charming and she became Princess Cinderella." Mom closed the book. "The end."

"Now it's time for you to go to bed. Ichigos already asleep." Mom tucked the blanket around my younger self.

"Mommy?" my younger asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you name me Razuberi? You gave Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu names that meant fruit but they had other meanings too. Mine only means raspberry." my younger pouted.

Mom smiled and she stroked my younger head. "Do you remember your middle name?"

"Angel." Masaki nodded. "Ichigo and the others have middle names too."

"Yes but theirs don't have such a great meaning as yours does. Angels are to be helpers of God. They are pure beings, all of which are great beings. Razuberi your full name is what counts. Don't worry about the meanings, just remember that your dad and I gave you those names for reasons."

"But why didn't you just call me Angel?"

"When I gave birth to each of you I smelled something. With your brother I smelled strawberries. With Karin I smelled Karin's. (I know there's a fruit after her. I just can't find the English term.) With Yuzu I smelled citrus fruits, and with you I smelled-" My younger self and I said at the same time. "Raspberries."

Mom nodded and smiled. "Now do you get it." My younger self nodded and rolled over on her side and cuddled up to a teddy bear.

"Yes, Mommy. Night , night." she said. Mom bent over and kissed her than left.

"Night, night, my darling daughter." I turned and saw my dad waving to my younger self. "I love you."

"Night night daddy, I love you too." my younger self grinned and waved.

"Oh Masaki our daughter is growing up so fast soon we'll be having boys ask her hand in marriage." He ran after our mom and yelled.

"Isshin their sleeping." My younger self and I laughed.

Then the memory changed.

I recognized myself in the familiar rooms of the ballet studio. I looked over and saw my younger self sitting next to a girl with black hair that was pulled back into a pony she was slumped over while my younger self laughed.

"Well if you don't like ballet why'd you take it?" my younger self asked.

"My mom's always wanted a little ballerina as a daughter. I'd rather be like my daddy and playing the guitar."

"Maybe you could do both."

The girl looked up and smiled. "That's not a bad idea. That means you could also take karate with your brother and ballet."

"Yeah!" my younger yelled. "Thanks Akuma!"

"Akuma." I whispered as I looked over at my old best friend. It felt so wrong seeing her there. It felt wrong seeing my mom where I was too, but…seeing her was surprising as well.

"Hey, maybe your brother can teach us some moves too." she grinned.

"Yeah! Plus we can ask my mommy and your mommy if we can have a play date. Then we can ask Ichigos friend Tatsukis mommy if she can have a play date and then we'll all learn Karate with her." my younger self yelled excitedly.

"Razuberi your moms here. Akuma your too." the old dance teacher called. The girls turned and grinned and ran up to mom and another woman.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" they both yelled.

The memory changes.

"SUKI-CHAN!" Younger me, Ichigo, and Akuma yelled. The kids all ran up to the younger Tatsuki as she walked up the drive way.

She got a bored expression on her face. "Hey guys." Ichigo, Akuma, and younger I grinned. "Well what are we gonna do today?"

"We are going to……PLAY PRETTY PRINCESS!" my younger self yelled. While the others all yelled.

"NO!"

"…aww." I smiled at the little kids. We were always playing random games. Ichigo was always the hero while Tatsuki was the evil one or the side kick. I was always the princess or a helper of Ichigos and Akuma was always an evil one with Tatsuki or another sidekick. Those were good times. Suddenly the memory changed.

Rain. Lots and lots of rain. I turned around and saw what I wished to never see again. Mom on the ground. Her bloody, dead body covering Ichigos sleeping one. Me on the steps above still in my dance outfit.

I wasn't there when Ichigo ran off. Mom was off to pick me up. I got a bad feeling and ran towards the river, to where I figured my twin was. I knew I had to hurry. I knew I had to help…but I got there to late. If I wasn't sooner Mom may have still been alive. The grand fisher would have gone for me instead. Yes, my point of view isn't as strong as Ichigo's but that's how I feel.

I shouldn't have gone to ballet. I shouldn't have yelled at mom about my ballet shoes. I shouldn't have told her that she loved Ichigo more than me. I shouldn't have said that I hated her. I know, now that if you say things like that.

"M-mommy." I heard my younger self whisper. "Mommy, Ichigo."

"Mommy." I heard Ichigo get up. I looked away. Tears streamed down my face. I heard Ichigo screaming and screaming 'mommy' over and over again. I heard my younger self say to herself.

"My fault. All my fault. My fault, my fault, my fault." I looked up again. My younger self got up and ran towards Ichigo and mom. She started to help shake mom. She kept on yelling 'mommy' with Ichigo and she also yelled stuff like. 'I didn't mean it, mommy. I didn't mean it! I love you. I know you don't love Ichigo more than me! I know it mommy. I know you love me all the same. Stop playing mommy. STOP PLAYING!"

Finally at that moment. I was glad the memory changed.

I looked up to see the same river. I looked and on the grass by the steps was my younger self in a black dress. She turned and watched young Ichigo walk along the river bank. She watched with blank eyes, as if she wasn't seeing anything.

To this day I remember what she was replaying in her head. I was thinking off the things I said to mom that day. My ballet shoes were getting old. Mom said she'd get them for me next week, she needed to get Ichigo a new karate uniform. I got angry and told her she loved Ichigo more than she loved me. I told her that I hated her! I said it over, and over, and over again. Dad came in and watched me say those things he got mad and grounded me. Then the next day I got ready for dance. Dad and mom acted like nothing happened the day before. That didn't mean I didn't remember.

"Razuberi Angel Kurosaki." I heard my younger self mutter. She held a strawberry lock in her hands and she suddenly started pulling her hair while whispering stuff like. "I don't deserve. I don't deserve." She looked up at Ichigo and then at the sky.

"Angel, a heavenly being. Mommy wanted me to be an angel. I need to live up to my name."

The memory changed. I smiled sadly. I was called only by Angel on that day onward. I wouldn't answer to anything else and nobody else knew my name.

I came up to a room. It was a little bit after dad dragged me and Ichigo back home from the river. Ichigo and I were in our rooms. I heard Yuzu helping dad cook downstairs and I heard the swing out back going back and forth. That's where Karin was, that was the same place she swore she would never cry again. I looked over and Ichigo and my younger self. I was crying again, Ichigo was hugging me.

"I shouldn't have said those things to her. I didn't mean them." my younger cried.

"I know you didn't, Angel. I know." he said with tears in his eyes too. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

"No it's not yours. You just saw the little girl, you wanted to save her. It's mine…all mine." she cried.

I sighed as the memory changed again. Ichigo and I agreed that it was neither of our faults, but in the end we still blamed ourselves.

I then appeared to a house. The house was burned down and I knew what was happening now. My younger self was by the fire screaming. Tears were pouring down her face.

"AKUMA! AKUMA WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled over and over again. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that Akumas dad would come over and say she was at the hospital getting all better. That didn't happen. Instead dad came. He picked my younger up and held her.

"Daddy's where's Akuma?" she cried. "Is she at the doctors getting all better?"

"No sweetheart. She's with mommy."

Mommy, that's all he had to say for me to understand. My best friend was dead. My best friend who was there for me and Ichigo (Along with Tatsuki) when mom died was gone. Dead. Deceased. Gone. While my younger self cried I looked to the ground with the memories of her. Akuma. Demon. Devil. But a friend all the same.

The memory changed to a vision of Ichigo and I still as children. We were sitting with Karin, Yuzu, and dad eating dinner and laughing. Suddenly the door bell rang repeatedly, over and over again.

"That doesn't sound to good." he said and got up and ran to the door. Ichigo and younger I ran after him after telling the little ones to stay put. When we reached the door my younger gasped at the sight. A young Orihime stood with blood all covering her. Her elder brother was leaned up against her shoulder.

"P-please mister doctor. Please save my brother." she cried.

The memory changed. I remember that her brother was already dead before she reached the clinic. Dad was devastated. He tried his best to revive him and Orihime cried and cried. In the end some neighbors came and took her home. The funeral was a couple days later dad took us. I don't think Orihime recognizes Ichigo and I as the two kids who helped her clean up after dad took Sora. Probably not.

I looked up to see the recent memory. I looked around and recognized the mall. I grinned at this memory, from all the bad ones I've been seeing lately this one was good.

Soon a thirteen year old me came up the stairs. Back then I wore a dark brown curly wig. I got it on sale at a accessory shop. I was wearing some jeans with a light pink and white polka dot shirt. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into something. I looked up to see a mannequin. The mannequin was dressed up like a doll. Gothic Lolita!

"This is……SO CUTE!" my younger self yelled. She ran into the store and looked about at all the outfits. I followed and nodded at her decisions. She tried one on and looked into the mirror.

"It's cute but hard to run around in. I won't be able to fight like I usually can." she hummed and tilted her head to the side. "But if I can get Yuzu to help me modify it a bit. This could actually work." In the end she bought the outfit. She ran home with me on her hills and into the house.

"YUZU, I NEED YOUR HELP!" she called.

Then the memory changed.

I looked around to smile again. I turn and see Chad tied up to a chair and the old gangsters about to cut his charm. Soon I see Ichigo and I in our school uniforms running up to him. Ichigo kicks him in the head and sends him flying. Soon I watched my younger self and Ichigo kick all their asses. Ichigo would sometimes bend over slightly as I did a backwards jump off of his back and kick two or three guys to the ground. Soon we were helping Chad and we signed our friendship right there and then.

The memory changed. I remember looking at Chad before whole ordeal. I saw him as another person who could speak another language like Ichigo and I. He spoke Spanish and Japanese, we spoke English and Japanese.

I looked around to see Karin and Yuzu's bed. I saw myself walk into the room.

"Hey have you seen my neck-" my younger self saw my heart necklace next to our moms old jewelry box. It was a music box that played a lullaby. "Okay what's up?" I turned to them.

"I can't sleep, neither can Karin. Will you sing mums lullaby?" Yuzu asked. My younger self smiled and turned to the music box. She twisted the knob on the back and lifted the lid. The melody played a soft tune. I sat on Karins bed and faced them both. I began to sing softly, just like mom would do for us. The words were in English. I could sing them in Japanese too, but I also liked singing in English time to time. Soon I joined in with my younger self.

"In this world are melo-dys.

Songs that you hear

only when a child sleeps

These melodies say to us,

What a persons heart is dreaming.

So sleep my little baby,

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little darling,

Let me hear your melody.

Dream your heart away,

So I can hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little guardian,

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little angel,

Let me hear your lullaby,

Sleep my little sunshine.

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little joy,

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little darlings….

Let me hear…your….lul-la-byyyyyy." my voice drifted off. (A.N. Ichigo-guardian. Razuberi -middle name is her true meaning. Karin- also means summer if you take off some verbs. so I just put sunshine. Yuzu also means fun child so joy. (a A.n. in a A.N. haven't you noticed how the names also have other meanings then the fruit?) )

Soon I fell into darkness once more.

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

I opened my eyes to see Shi holding his mirror again. I glared and looked around. What was that? Why was I going through my memories. Was that his doll?

"Razuberi?" he said finally. I turned to him with a glare. "It fits."

"Shut up!" he chuckled and then walked forward.

"Sleep my little angel, let me hear your lullaby." he chuckled after he said those words. I got mad. How dare he say those words to me. Those words that my mother taught me. "I have to say, being part American surprised me. Being Ichigos twin sister did too." he grinned while I glared. "You keep a lot of secrets, did you know that? Even from your friends."

"I'll tell them in due time." I said harshly. "Now fight me for real bastard. I don't have time for this!"

He lifted his hands in a sign of backing off a bit. "Okay, okay. Let's get it over with fast too. I need to see that Kariya is okay." he then held the mirror. "Mirror her inner feelings, Uchi Naru Jibun."

Suddenly mist went over the area we were fighting. I looked around and then gasped at what I saw.

"M-mom. A-Akuma." I whispered. Both looked very alive. More then the memories. Each of them also held a sword made of glass.

"Attack her." I heard Shi say. Soon both were attacking me. I dodged and blocked their swings as fast as I could. A few minutes later I had a wound in my shoulder, stomach, back, and leg. Blood dripped off of me as I faced my mother and my old best friend. (Before Rukia)

"W-why?" I asked them. Soon they were both on me. I was able to lift the zanpakuto up to block them both. They each snarled.

"It's your fault I'm dead!" they each growled. My eyes widened. Akuma disappeared. Mom started swinging her sword and yelled at the same time.

"Why did you say those things? Why do you hate me? It's your fault you were supposed to be a good girl. You were supposed to be an Angel. WHY?" she screamed and cut me in the other shoulder. I tried to block but her sword was faster. Soon she disappeared and Akuma appeared.

"You could've come over the day before but you decided to play with Tatsuki! You could have saved me and my family but you weren't there! It's all your fault!" she yelled. She came swinging foreword and knocked me down. She swung her sword down and knocked mine out of the way. Two swords pointed at my neck as I watched them. Tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

It was true. When mom died we all changed. Ichigo stopped smiling. Karin stopped crying. Yuzu became more serious, and I. I stopped believing in fairytales and my name. Ichigo did too, he thought himself not a guardian. When mom died I stopped caring. When Akuma died I stopped singing as much as I did when I was younger. I had already stopped dancing before. When I got older though and saw Ichigo all emo I looked back at my old self and brought her back. I sang and grew my idiot back. She's not back all the way but I'm still good. I still don't believe in the prince loving the princess. I still don't believe I'm like an angel. I knew I needed to try to become like one and watch over Ichigo and my siblings. I was still Ichigos twin, I needed to be the twin I was when I was younger. That's when I saw gothic Lolita and that's when Ichigo and I became a gang with Chad. I still look back at mom and pray to her soul, hoping she'd be listening. When I saw the grand fisher and heard that her soul had been eaten I instantly prayed more. Hoping that once Ichigo and I got revenge we would go searching for her soul in the soul society. Now I'm looking into their eyes and looking into their hatred. Wait a minute. Hatred! No matter what happened mom never showed hatred. Mom always loved us no matter what. After the fight I had with her…when she was acting normal…could it be because she knew-? Akuma also never blamed people for things when we were little. Not once, could that mean.

"Your not her." I muttered at the figure of my mother. "And your not Akuma." I said and glared. "Your just a piece of what I truly think that they should say to me."

With some of my strength I grabbed Silmeria from her sheath. As I was pulling it out with some speed I yelled. "CRUSHING ICE, SELMERIA!" I knocked their swords out of the way when they were about to attack. I then yelled. "CRYSTAL PRISM!" A shot of light went and hit both. They tried to dodge but failed. They were frozen in my crystal. I stood up and limped towards them. Blood splattered on the ground as I limped. I went over to mom first and put the tip of my blade on the crystal above her heart.

"Mom, if you are listening. Know that I didn't mean what I said…and….know that I'm sorry….and that we all miss you." I then shoved my blade through the crystal and through her heart. I heard a scream of agony but ignored it as I walked towards Akuma. I put the blade the same place I did on mom. "Your still my best friend. BFF's forever, right." I shoved the blade and watched as the crystal broke on her. The same happened to my mom earlier and now instead of seeing two people I saw two cracked mirrors. The mist went away and now I saw Shi clutching his heart. The screams of agony were his.

"It's over," I gasped some air into my lungs. My time was almost up. My injuries were to severe. "Shi…thank you." I said and he turned to dust. I watched it drift away before I fell into darkness.

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

I leaned against a pillar at the Kuchiki estate. I was outside Rukias room with Ichigo and we were facing the garden. Ichigo sat with his legs hanging over the edge. I sighed and looked at the koi pond. When I fell unconscious a fourth seat member came by and took me to the squad where I was healed. Thankfully my wig stayed on through all of that. When I woke up Kariya was dealt with and Ichigo was getting all patched up. We were staying at the Kuchiki estate to make sure Rukia was alright.

Ichigo has started to wonder about power. I watch over him hoping he doesn't do anything to stupid. I told him about Shi finding out about my real name. He was shocked at first but calmed down in the end. Which was good.

"So, how do you guy's feel?" I heard a voice by me. I turned and Ichigo looked up.

"Renji?" we asked in unison. Ichigo leaned foreword. "Yeah, luckily Orihime was there to help out. Plus the fourth seat that helped Angel."

"Heh. Even if one of you were killed you'd probably come back to life." Renji sat next to Ichigo.

"Just give it a rest." Ichigo and I muttered, again in unison. Renji glared at us.

"Orihime worked on Rukia too right?" Ichigo asked.

"Why's it taking so long for her to recover?" I asked.

"Oh come on. Don't you remember? You should know that Rukia has a whole lot more than just her recent injuries to recover from. She hadn't fully regained all of her spiritual energy when this bount madness started, and then she got sent to the world of the living. After all of that I'm sure she's gonna need more time than that to completely recover."

"Yeah, your right." Ichigo and I said in unison again. Renji glared.

"Would you two stop doing that?" he growled.

"Doing what?" we asked in unison.

"Talking in unison. It's creeping me out."

I grinned at Ichigo and he smirked back.

"Is it really," I started.

"Creeping you out," Ichigo said.

"Renji." we said in complete unison. Renji growled as we smirked. Then Ichigo turned to Renji.

"So…is the Seireitei…all cleaned up now?" I nodded at his question wondering the same thing.

"No not yet. Their still buildings to be repaired and other wounded yet to be healed, but we're making progress so before long everything in the Seireitei should be back to normal."

"Good." Ichigo leaned back. I nodded my head and said a silent 'yeah'. "I hear the soul society has finally admitted they were responsible for the bounts existence in the first place."

"Yeah." Renji muttered.

"Damn that Kariya."

"Ichigo." I warned. He ignored and continued.

"He wanted things to be like the bounts almost didn't exist. And now no one will ever be able to no one will be able to forget about them."

"Heh." Renji looked away. "Your always talking like you know everything."

Ichigo and I snapped. "What the hell did you just say?" I snapped cuz that was my bro he was talking about. Ichigo understood perfectly well what Kariya wanted. He fought him for crying out loud.

"You heard me. This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you guys hadn't sent the bounts here."

"Hey! How dare you blame us for that! You were there too, you know!" Ichigo and I yelled in perfect unison.

"Yeah, but I-" he sighed. "Don't forget that I defeated Gizele."

"And Ichigo defeated Kariya while I defeated Shi." Renji ignored me and continued on.

"As a matter of fact my Zabimaru hasn't been the same since."

Ichigo smirked. I sighed knowing that they were gonna start fighting again. I decided to stay out of this fight. "Which just proves you weren't strong enough to start with."

Renji grabbed Ichigos robes and glared. "Oh yeah? Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled.

Ichigo tilted his head still smirking. "Hey what's the problem? I'm just telling it like it is."

"Telling it like it is huh? You've go a lot of nerve to suggest I'm not strong enough just because you've got a lot of practice lately." I looked up as Renji ranted and saw Byakuya coming closer. I put a hand over my mouth to hide my giggles. As neither boy saw or sensed him coming. "Don't forget your still only a substitute soul reaper, your not even close to being the real thing. So don't start getting carried away, you got it!"

"Oh alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"Well that's still not good enough."

"Well what do you expect then? I'm to tired to fight about it with you."

"URGH!" Renji got veins on the side of his head. "Acting like a little defenseless mouse is just disgusting."

Tap. I had to hide my grin now and try to stop my shoulders from shaking. Byakuya Kuchiki was here and he did not look like a happy camper at all.

"Huh?" Renji and Ichigo said in unison. They turned and saw Byakuya.

"What exactly is going on here?" Byakuya asked in a cool voice. In the background you could here my snickers and Ichigo and Renji looked like they were about to piss themselves.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki." they said in unison.

"What excuse could you have for making so much noise?" Byakuya was getting angrier by the second. "Could it be you have forgotten you were outside an infirmary full of the injured."

Ichigo and Renji gave weird looks. "Sorry captain." Renji apologized. Pussy.

Byakuya began to walk away in my direction. He stopped and turned to Ichigo and I. "As for you, Ichigo and other," OTHER? "If your business here is finished you should return to the world of the living. You know full well that you do not belong in this place." He then walked off.

"Who pissed in his cheerios?" I turned to Ichigo. "Probably Uryu." Ichigo and Renji shook their heads with smiles.

Than Renji turned sharply at Ichigo. "Thanks for getting me in trouble with the captain!"

"Yeah, he was probably inside there listening to every word we said."

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" yelled a familiar voice. We turned to look at Rukia sitting up. "Are you guys stupid."

"HEY I WAS QUIETER THAN THESE TWO!" I yelled and pointed at them.

Ichigo ignored me while Renji glared. "Hey I'm glad that your awake."

"Of course I'm awake. Who can sleep with all that noise? Well if you wont let me rest I might as well as get up." I smirked.

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

We stood in front of the gates to return to the world of the living. Kon and Riku finally appeared. After so long, damn lazy mods. Ichigo, I, and the others all looked at the gate as it turned on.

"OH, WAIT!" I yelled. "I forgot to do something." I said and started to walk towards the edge of the cliff.

"What now? Angel we have to hurry!" Ichigo whined.

"It will only take a minute. Besides it will be worth the wait." I grinned. I pulled a megaphone out of nowhere and pressed the on button.

All through the Seireitei and some of the Rukon district I yelled. "RUKIA, RENJI! REMEMBER SAFE SEX! USE CONDOMS!" I turned off the megaphone and then we heard.

"AANNGGEELL!" yelled two voices. Then I saw a bunch of cherry blossoms flying everywhere near the sixth division.

"My work here is done." I grinned and looked at my friends and brother. All of which had a sweat drop and some were grinning. "Lets go!"

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

I sat in my room and looked around. I went over to my desk and opened a drawer. Inside was a picture of mom and Akuma. I placed them on a table in my room and burned some incents (I think that's how you spell them.) I bowed my head and started to pray. After a few minutes I looked up and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, and thank you for everything." I looked at the pictures some more and then got up and reached for moms music box. I opened the lid and the familiar lullaby started to hum. I sang the lyrics.

"In this world are melo-dys.

Songs that you hear

only when a child sleeps

These melodies say to us,

What a persons heart is dreaming.

So sleep my little baby,

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little darling,

Let me hear your melody.

Dream your heart away,

So I can hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little guardian,

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little angel,

Let me hear your lullaby,

Sleep my little sunshine.

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little joy,

Let me hear your lullaby.

Sleep my little darlings….

Let me hear…your….lul-la-byyyyyy." I ended the note. I looked out the window at the sun.

"You got that from her." I heard behind me. I turned to face my father.

"Daddy?" I asked. He smiled.

"Your voice Razuberi. You got her talent of singing." I looked down and blushed.

"No I didn't. Mom was a well known singer in America. She had a gift, I'm just an amateur." I said. He chuckled and sat on my bed. These were moments that dad was serious. When we talked about moms singing. We stayed silent for a few moments and looked at the pictures I was praying to a few moments ago.

"She didn't believe you, you know." he said. I turned to him with question in my eyes. "She knew you didn't mean those words. She knew you were just upset, that's why she and I acted normal the next day. We know you don't hate her." I looked down.

"You still think she's here." I whispered. He said 'we' and 'know' he must've figured she was watching over us.

"In my heart I do. I also think we will see her again." he said with a smile. He stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Razuberi Angel Kurosaki." he said my full name. I could hear the joke in his voice. "Go find your brother will you. Tell him to come home." I sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. Goat face." I than smirked and ran down the stairs and out the door heading towards Uraharas where Ichigo was training. I wasn't going to take him home like my dad wanted. I was gonna go to the arcade with him.

As I ran I looked up. "Kenpachi Zaraki." I smirked. I should give him a call and tell him where Ichigo lives. That would be funny.

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

**YAY! I'm done! Yeah, Angel had a friend named Demon although you don't know a lot about her. Isn't it funny her name is Razuberi. I thought I would be cute. Plus soon Kengel will begin. *grin* wont that be exciting. I'm not going to go straight into the arrancar arch I'm gonna do something else first so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. If your confused about anything tell me. Now please enjoy shinigami cup and a preview for what may come next!**

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

Kon flies through the sky. "Shinigami cup!"

Angel, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu all fly after him. "Golden!"

The Kurosakis all sat at the kitchen table. All except the eldest daughter. Angel wasn't there.

"WHERE'S MY BABY!" Isshin yelled. "She must've been kidnapped by a biker." A thought bubble appeared over Isshins head in it was Kenpachi with a motor bike.

"Not likely." Ichigo said and kicked Isshin in the face. Isshin went over and cried to Masakis picture.

"It's odd she's not here though." Yuzu said.

"Ah, leave her. She's probably shopping or something." Suddenly the house began to shake.

"W-what is this?" Yuzu asked as she tried to steady the plates. Suddenly Angel crashed through the front door riding a boar. Yes, that's right. Riding a boar.

"ICHIGO LOOK, LOOK I'M RIDING A PIGGY!" she yelled happily and waved her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Karin and Ichigo yelled as Yuzu and Isshin fainted.

"Where'd you get it from?" Ichigo asked.

"THERE SHE IS, THE GIRL WHO STOLE THE BOAR FROM THE ZOO!" yelled a voice from outside.

"Well I gotta go. Bye -bye family. Get-up Agnes." she yelled and the pig went crashing into a window and Angel and the boar ran away with cops after them.

"Note to self." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Don't let Angel anywhere near Ganju again."

(I like cheese, cheese is good. Do you like cheese cuz i sure do. CHEESE! Is yummy especially with mac. Do you like cheese? Do you like swiss cheese or chedder?)

Preview:

"_Yes, Ichigo I'm fine…..yeah I made it here okay……I'm looking for them right now…….don't worry about it. I'll be fine I just need to train……yeah, yeah. Bye Ichigo love you too." Angel hung up the phone. Suddenly a shadow fell upon her. She looked up with a bored look on her face. "Why is there a bag in the middle of the air?" The bag came down on her and she started to struggle and fight at whoever held the bag._

"_Alright Yumichika. We've stolen Ichigos girlfriend. Now Ichigo will have to come and fight the captain. Let's go show him." Ikkaku declared with enthusiasm. Yumichika nodded and they ran off towards the first division._


	6. The Names Angel

**GirlX901: I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW ITS BEEN SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Trainheart (formally known as Kittymistress now is a writer named Trainheartnet13): She is sorry… believe me I have to deal with her whining everyday.**

**GirlX901: *glare* **

**I 3 BOB!: WE'RE BACK BABY! GIRLX901 got her own laptop so now she's writing more, along with doing her homework!**

**GirlX901: THANK YOU SANTA!**

**Trainheart: Remember she does not own Bleach or anything recognizable! Thank you for reading!**

**GirlX901 and I 3 BOB!: Enjoy!**

The Angels Lullaby Chapter Six

~Angel~

Ever since we left the Soul Society I had a feeling I was missing something. Like there was something I missed while I was there. Ichigo told me it was probably nothing; but I'm not sure.

"Angel!" Ichigo swung his sword down and I jumped to the side. I glared at him as he smirked. "Pay attention."

"Those are dangerous words to say to me, brother dear." I smirked and set my hand on the hilt of Hrist out of her sheath and brought her down on Ichigos' head. He blocked and pushed me back.

Soon our fight got serious, I was using all of Hrists moves and Ichigo was going wild with zangetsu. As he was about to bring his sword down a light reflected off Zangetsu and suddenly I knew what I had missed.

"He sparkled," I whispered. I lifted my sword up and deflected Ichigo's attack. "ICHIGO!" I yelled and grinned. "HE SPARKLED!" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"Angel, what are you talking about?"

I waved my arms around. "ICHINOSI'S ZANPAKUTO CREATED SPARKLES! I'M GOING TO GET MY VAMPIRE!"

Ichigo fell to the ground and hurried to stand again. "Angel, he's not a vamp-"

He was to late to say anything, I was too busy running off to the stairs. "I'M GETTING ME A VAMPIRE!"

~3rd Person~

Ikkaku Madarme and Yumichika Ayasegawa sat in the shade of the trees after training. Ikkaku was drinking sake out of a bottle and Yumichika was busy doing his hair. After taking a gulp and letting out a refresing 'ah', Ikkaku asked his friend where the captain was.

"A captain and lieutenant meeting was called this morning," Yumichika explained with a flick of his wrist. Ikkaku nodded and took another gulp of sake, Yumichika was about to complain about sweating when Ikkaku put a hand over his mouth.

"SHH! Do you hear that?" Ikkaku whispered. The two strained their ears and listened to soft murmurs come closer to where they were. Soon the murmurs turned into words.

"Yes, Ichigo I'm find… Yeah I made it here okay… I'm looking for them right now…. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I just need to train… yeah, yeah. Bye Ichigo love you too," Angel said as she hung up her phone. Suddenly a shadow fell upon her, she looked up with a bored expression on her face. "Why is there a bag in the middle of the air?" The bag came down on her and she started to struggle and fight at whoever held the bag.

"Alright Yumichkia. We've stolen Ichigos girlfriend, now Ichigo will have to come and fight the captain. Let's go show him!" Ikkaku declared with enthusiasm, Yumichikia nodded and they ran off towards the first division.

Yamamoto was tired of these meetings. All these idiots would do is argue, and bitch. Sure on the outside he seemed calm-ish but inside he was annoyed. Kenpachi called Kuchiki a princess and soon all were fighting in their own ways. Soi Fon was threatening, Kenpachi had his hand on his hilt and was minutes away from letting loose, Kuchiki was beating down peoples egos, Kurotsuchi was speaking in science talk that some barely understood. The room was getting cold thanks to Hitsugaya, and the other captains joined. Even the lieutenants had joined in, doing their best to defend the captains. The only ones not to join was Unohana, Isane, Ukitake, Omeada, and Yamamoto himself. He was close to interrupting and hoped something would come and stop the arguing for him. That way they would most likely leave afterward. Yamamoto raised his staff a bit and was about to slam it down when the doors burst open.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled two voices. Ikkaku Mararme and Yumichika Ayasegawa ran into the room carrying a cloth sack.

The captains all stopped arguing and stared at the duo. Yamamoto glared as Ikkakuk set the sack down.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled. Though he was pleased that the arguing had ceased, he did not need to lower members of the guart to think that they may burst into the meeting hall whenever they please.

"We apologize Head Captain," Yumichika said as the two bowed. "but it was urgent to see our captain with what we have found."

"What is it badly?" Yachiru asked as she sat on Kenpachis shoulder. He grunted in agreement.

"We found a solution to your problem," Ikkaku grinned. "and don't call me Baldy!"

"What problem?" Ukitake asked.

"He wants to fight Ichigo Kurosaki, but Ichigo refuses to fight him. So, we took something from Ichigo that he will fight to get back."

The captains and lieutenants all stored at them in shock. This is why they interrupted a meeting? They had to be kidding. Though they were shocked they were also curious, what did they take?

"What did you take?" asked Kyoraku.

Ikkaku smirked, "His girlfriend!"

People blinked. His girlfriend? How did they manage to achieve her?

"Don't tell me you kidnapped her," Ukitake remarked.

"We did," Yumichika said with a smile. "She was looking for something, so she didn't notice us coming up behind her."

Kenpachi was grinning at the thought of fighting Ichigo just made his day. Using his girlfriend was a brilliant idea.

"I-is she in that sack?" Unohana asked as she stared at the sack.

"Yeah, don't worry she's alive," Ikkaku went on about how she fought them and it took them a while to behave and quiet down.

'This reitsu…' Renji thought as he looked at the bag. 'It's familiar.'

"Let her go this instant Madarme," ordered Yamamoto. He didn't need the girl to die and have Kurosaki Ichigo try to kill them all. Ikkaku sighed and untied the bag.

BAM! A fist popped out of the bag and punched Ikkaku in the nose. Ikkaku cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching his nose. Soon a ruffled up girl flew out of the bag and kicked him in the gunt.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KIDNAPPING ME, I'LL CUT YOU- RENJI?" The girl stopped beating Ikkaku and stared at the redhead. "What happened to you?"

Renji glare3d at the girl; he still wore wrapping from his captains attacks after she shouted at the world.

"Angel," he growled. "You did this to me!" he took a threatening step forward; she took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Angel tilted her head.

Renji took another step forward. "The last thing you did before you left back to the world of the living." Renji glared more as Angel put a finger to her chin as she thought. She blinked and looked back at him.

"Did you not wear condoms?"

Byakuya glared while some others realized who she was. She's the girl who caused Renji's near death experience.

Renji jumped at her and tried to attack her but she dodged each one.

"Calm down will ya? Sheesh, I was just kidding!" Renji calmed a little. "I'm sorry, okay."

He still glared at her. "I'll get you back." he promised. HE stared at her for a moment. "What are you wearing?" he asked. "Did you change your uniform?"

Angel grinned and pirouetted. "Yep! You like it?" Angel wore her uniform top so that it looked like a halter top, then she had her sleeves cut off and begin on her forearm so that it billowed out past her hands. She wore a black skirt that had purple ruffles on it, as well as a purple belt around her waist that held her zanpakutos on her back and her soul reaper badge on her hip. She wore garter belts that connected from her dark thigh highs to her shorts that she wore under skirt. She had on some gothic pumps. (shaped like pumps only a little heels like clog heels) She had on a white wig-though they didn't know it was a wig. The bangs covered her eyes so no one could see the color.

"It's…certainly more you." He said and turned away. Angel glared at him. She turned and pointed her finger at a peeved Yumichika and a bleeding Ikkaku.

"YOU!" they looked at her. "Why did you put me in that bag?"

"Umm…" Ikkaku started as she glared at him. "Okay our captain wants to fight Ichigo and we figured if we kidnapped you he'd come fight our captain to get his girlfriend back," he explained.

"Ichigo's got a girlfriend? WHERE?" Angel looked around and when she saw no one else she turned back to pointed to herself. "Wait you think I'M his girlfriend?" Yumichika and Ikkaku nodded.

"We heard you say 'I love you' to him on your phone thingy."

"So!" She put her hands on her hips. "That was in a friend way, not a romantic way!"

"Friend way?" Unohana asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah," Angel walked up to Renji. "There's a difference between OMIGAWD I love you Renji, to" she walked up to Kyoraku and gripped his arms. "I lo-" Kyoraku leaned forward for the 'confession'. "You get the picture," she said as she pushed him away. "And besides, who would date that strawberry?"

"So your not Kurosaki's girlfriend?" asked Byakuya.

She stared at him and put a hand on her hip. "You're sounding kind of jealous there Kuchiki. Don't tell me you want to be his girl."

Byakuya nearly choked on his own spit and gaped at the girl while people around them chuckled. This girl, must she always say such discriminating things to him.

Angel laughed and waved her hand as if to rid of a pesky bug. "Either way I'm not his girlfriend, we're just close is all." She turned to look at Yamamoto. "And besides I'm not here to talk about relationships."

"And why are you here?" Yamamoto asked.

Angel grinned, "To get my vampire!" Everyone blinked and stared at the girl. Vampire? What in the world was she talking about.

"Um, Angel what are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"The guy with the boats-" Angel was cut off by Renji.

"Bounts." Renji said with a sigh.

"his zanpakuto sparkled!" Angel flailed his arms. "He's a vampire!"

"Ange he's not even a bount-"

"HE WAS WITH THEM!"

"Yeah to get back at Kenpachi!"

"Okay first of all even if I believed in what you are saying that would be wrong. Maki was confused and hurt. He saw justice as killing Kenpachi but he never wanted to 'get back' at Kenpachi." Angel huffed as people stared at her as if she was crazy and to a point she was. "And second of all I am going to get my vampire! He's going to try to stay away from me but then he cant help but fall for me. We'll fall in love in a meadow and then bad guys will try to kill me and h e'll save me. He'll leave and I'll go to that," she pointed to Kommamaru. "guy and start to like like him but not love."

People stared at Komamaru. He raised an eyebrow at the girl. Was she for real?

"Then I'll have to go save Maki from the mafia vampires and we'll fight in a war, get married, and have a child who will marry him." She again pointed to Komamaru.

"Why are you really here?" asked Yamamoto as Angel posed and Komamaru glared. Angel pouted and looked down.

"I need to train. Urahara says that I'll be able to train better here. I'm also to give you this," Angel pulled out a letter and handed it to Chojiro who gave it to Yamamoto.

"Urahara, Youruichi, and Tessai send their regards as well."

Yamamoto read Uraharas letter and nodded. He looked at Angel and began to speak again. "We do not have much room with our squads so you will be staying with the eleventh division.

"WHAT?" yelled Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi.

"No women are allowed in my squad." Kenpachi growled.

Angel glared at him, "Sexist much." Kenpachi glared.

"Sides, we got no room."

"She can share with me!" Yachiru raised her hand.

"Don't encourage them." Ikkaku and Kenpachi said at the same time.

Angel looked at Kenpachi for a minute before she yelled and pointed at him with wide eyes. "YOU'RE THE WONE WHO FOUGHT MAKI!"

"No, really?" Renji scoffed and Angel jerked her head to glare at him.

"Captain Kenpachi, the girl will stay with you." Yamamoto commanded. Kenpachi grunted an aknowledgement. "Now then, Mararme, Ayasegawa, and-"

"Angel." Angel put in when he paused. She knew he wanted her last name but until she proved herself no one would know that she was Ichigos twin.

"Ms. Angel, please wait outside for the meeting to finish."

"Yes sir." They said and Ikkaku and Yumichika bowed as Angel just nodded her head and walked out.

The doors closed behind them and Angel sat on the railing next to the boys, her legs bent and against the side.

"So…" she said as she turned to Ikkaku. "your bald?"

"YOU!" Angel yelled and pointed at Ichinose Maki. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Maki stared at her as he held his Zanpakuto. "Do I kn ow you?"

Angel fell to the ground and hurried to stand. "I'm Angel! You know the other substitute soul reaper. Shi kidnapped me!"

"…your hair was different then." Maki said in monotone. Angel sweat dropped.

"Um… yeah. Anyways! Hey Sexy, miss me?" she winked. Behind them a group of guys jaws dropped including Ikkaku's.

"No." He turned away. Angels eyes widened as she pouted.

"Well," Angel turned to see people in the squad watching. She smirked and swayed her hips as she walked over to him. She grabbed his arm before he could swing his sword down, he glared and grabbed her wrist about to throw her. Angel pressed her leg that was behind his legs to the back of his knee and whispered into his ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Maki stared at her surprised. He let go of her wrist, Angel stepped back and smiled.

"Go on a walk with me?" she asked. Maki placed his sword back in his sheath and the two began walking out of the squadron.

"What do you want?" he asked obviously irritated.

"I just wanted to make sure you were well."

He looked at her with question in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to check on you before we left but you were still under arrest so…yeah that didn't work."

He stared at the girl with confusion and awe. This girl who he doesn't even know was worried about him. "Why?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Why do you care? You barely know me."

Angel smiled and nodded, she looked down at her hands and clasped them together. "It is true that I do not know you very well but I watched you fight Kenpachi Zaraki and I heard that you fought Kariya while you yourself were severely injured. I know your still upset that you were unable to avenge your previous captain, but I think that you understood something when the fight ended between you and Kenpachi Zaraki."

"So you came to tell me something I already know?"

"I came to make sure you understood your feelings I also came to make sure you lived, you were severely injured and I worried."

"Why would you worry?" Maki was confused. Why did this girl worry so much about him. He injured her friends, threatened to kill her and In the end she worries about him. She checks on him, and cares about him. The girl is very confusing, but at the same time he was thankful for her kindness.

Angel smiled as she stared at him. "Because you gained my respect by cutting your strings and fighting. First your pain and past, then your puppeteer." Angel smiled and winked. "That and your pretty cute."

"Stop joking." he glared. Angel laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"Well you'll be seeing me around Sexy, I'm staying in the eleventh division for a while. Later!" Angel waved and flash stepped away.

"What is with her?" Maki stared after her.

Angel followed the feel of Kenpachis spiritual pressure so she could find him and figure out where she should stay. Finally she found him…facing a dead end. Yachiru was on his back tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Angel softly stepped behind them and watched them quarrel.

"Kenny I said to turn right." Yachiru whined.

"I did turn right, and look where it led me?" Kenpachi grunted.

"I meant my right!"

"We're facing the same way Yachiru, our rights are the same."

Yachiru put her hands up and stared at them, then at Kenpachis hands. "Oh…" she put her right hand down and pointed her left hand up to the skys. "Than my OTHER right!" Kenpachi sighed and turned around and glared at Angel.

"Hi!" Angel grinned and waved.

"What are you doing here?"

"HI FLIRT!" Yachiru yelled and waved.

"Hi Pinky!" Angel waved back, she turned to Kenpachi. "I was looking for you, I need to know where I will be staying."

Kenpachi glared at Angel for a while before speaking. "Do you know how to get to the division?"

Angel blinked, "um…yeah."

"Take us back:" he ordered.

"O…kay…"

"Kenny!" whined Yachiru. "I was go ing to lead us back."

"You can help me Yachiru." Angel smiled. "I might get lost."

Yachiru grinned. "okay!"

"Why are you always glaring at me?" Angel asked Kenpachi as they sat in his office. "What did I do to you?"

"Your annoying." he grunted. Yachiru was playing with 'featherhead' and 'baldy' so Kenpachi and Angel were alone.

Angel put a hand on her heart. "Ouch! I am not! How can you say such a thing?" she acted hurt.

" 'Cause it's true." he grunted.

"I'M NOT! You know most guys like me." She sat on the edge of his desk and swung her legs back and forth. He glared at her and pushed her off. She landed on the floor with a "OMPH!"

"I don't see why…" he grumbled. Angel pouted and looked up at him.

"And why is it that you feel that way?" she asked as she stood up. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned forward.

Kenpachi stopped staring at his work and looked up. He put one finger up. "Your noisy," he put another finger up, "your opinionated," he put another finger up and pointed his hand at her waist. "your hips are to narrow," his voice got louder and he put a fourth finger up and pointed his hand at her chest. "AND YOUR TITS ARE GO SMALL!" he yelled the last couple of words.

Angel gaped at him. Did he just say her tits…er boobs… were to … small?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

**GirLX901: poor angel…..**

**I 3 BOB!: HAHAHA HER TITS ARE TOO SMALL!**

**Trainheart: *looks at I 3 BOB!* Look whos talking!**

**I 3 BOB!: O.O D:**

**GirLX901: AHHAHAHA! WELL I HOPE **YO**U ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
